Pezberry Smut Drabbles
by JR-Boone
Summary: Smut. Smut. Smut. G!PSantana and Rachel getting up to all kinds of fun kinkyness. Some fluff. Some hard core smut. A collection of loosely related Pezberry PWP drabbles all set in the same universe. Wide range of kinks. Reviews and prompts welcomed. See beginning of chapters for summaries and warnings. JR-Abraxas (Bold Santana) and FoxChaos (Regular Font Rachel) Collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prompt: High school AU- Rachel needs to be brought down a few levels; Santana decides it should be on her dick.  
**_

* * *

Rachel was pretty sure she was going to scream, very soon. Everyone was yelling, fighting over a solo performance that, if she admitted it to herself, not even she could manage to sing good enough to make it worth being in Regionals. But it was the _idea_ behind that. The fact that, if anyone was talented enough for a solo, it was _her_. And sure, Kurt, Santana, and Mercedes, and even Tina, were all talented in their own right, but- but-

She was just about to stand up and stomp over to the arguing group, when she felt two strong hands on her hips, pulling her back against a back and full breasts, and her breath hitched. "Santana," she forced out, trying to keep sounding angry, "not now. I have a title to defend and-"

A nip to her ear, the hands tightening, and Rachel shut up quickly, her disgruntled pout and stiffness remained.

**Santana had been giving the arguing Gleeks about as much attention as she would give a wet burlap sack. All the squabbling and yelling over solos was sub-par by now, and the Latina had long since caught on to this particular trick of Schue's. When he was too busy making sad puppy eyes at Pillsbury to make an actual lesson plan for the week, he would just throw out a competition and let the Gleeks figure out the rest. It really was just fucking boring as hell and she was honestly considering grabbing Rachel and ditching the rest of the "practice" when she felt her girlfriend tense up next to her. **

**Narrowing her eyes instantly the Latina looked at the brunette and blew out a semi-frustrated breath. She knew that look. Even though they had talked about this before hand. Even though Rachel already had too much stuff on her plate as is this week. Her girlfriend was about five seconds away from stomping into the argument and throwing down the gauntlet for that solo. **

**Sure enough not a second later Rachel was standing up out of her seat, fists balled up, and face determined. "Uh-uh," Santana said, instantly wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her down onto her lap. Leaning forwards she nipped at the girl's ear and blew into it. "Rachel, I believe we talked about this already," she said pinching the brunette's bare thigh pointedly. "You're already busy enough this week." **

Biting her lip, Rachel huffed, trying to squirm off her girlfriend's lap, her competitive drive starting to take over. "Santana, I assure you that I am more than capable of handling this petty show of sub-par-" She stopped herself, managing to catch herself before she started calling her fellow Glee clubbers talentless. That was another thing they had been working on, after all.

"Just- Just let me show them how it's done. I can rearrange my schedule a little, and if I cut an hour off my sleep I'll have more than enough time. I could even lower my breakfast regiment to 20 minutes instead of my usual 40. I can time manage perfectly and you KNOW Mercedes can't do that song correctly. She hasn't learned to pull back enough. And Kurt can't boost his voice out far enough yet and-"

A harder pinch, to her inner thigh this time, and Rachel whimpered. "'Tana please…" the smaller girl begged, changing her tactics and making one last attempt to get off of the Latina's lap. She was pulled down firmly, almost roughly this time, and felt a thick hardness pressing up under her skirt and against her ass.

"**I said no, Rachel," Santana said firmly, her voice sharp and demanding. All of the squirming her girlfriend had been doing to get off her lap had gotten her half hard, and the Latina huffed in annoyance and slight pain that her compression shorts caused her. Swallowing roughly she quickly retrieved her letterman's jacket and tossed it over their laps. **

"**You have a schedule for a reason, Rachel. We sit down, and write it out, and we agree upon it at the beginning of every week so that you don't burn yourself out by Wednesday. And this week we agreed you would be merely an observer during Glee, did we not?" She asked, her voice coming out harsh and rushed as she grinded up into the Diva's ass, stifling small grunts at the pleasure the pressure gave her. **

**Santana didn't wait for a response. She knew that Rachel was going to argue with her and the last thing Santana needed or wanted was to have to drag Rachel out of the room. Especially considering Quinn was sitting two seats ahead of them, and the blonde was already suspicious about the nature of their relationship. The last thing Santana wanted to deal with was that pressed lemon walking up and down the halls screaming about abuse. **

**Wordlessly, the Latina shifted Rachel to the side, keeping a firm arm around her midsection, and quickly undid her fly. With practiced ease the kick boxer shoved down her compression shorts and breathed a sigh of pure relief as her thick, seven inch dick slapped against her abs. Reaching down between them, Santana pressed herself against Rachel's silky panties. "Still want to argue with me?" She husked, biting the Diva's earlobe roughly. **

Rachel had been _fully _prepared to put up a fight, going far enough perhaps to call attention to them. But the second the letterman went over her lap, she knew what it meant, and swallowed a pitiful whimper as she felt the thick hardness pressed up against her intimidatingly.

The question was almost a challenge, and God _yes _she wanted to keep arguing. She wanted to win against Santana this time, and show up all the other Gleeks, and sing her heart out and maybe she'd lose sleep or something but it would be _worth it_, right? The pulsing cock settled against her covered pussy said otherwise, and she shivered, squirming a little more.

"B-but- But I-" This time she felt Santana nip her neck, and she swallowed audibly again. "Just one-" Without warning a hand was literally grabbing her crotch, hard, and it took everything in Rachel not to moan out desperately.

"**But nothing, Rachel," Santana growled now, her patience all but run out. In the back of her mind she made a note to talk to Rachel about this in detail tonight. It had been months since the Glee Star had put up this much of a fight when it came to the strict schedule they had designed for her. Something was obviously bothering her besides the fact that Wheezy and Lady Hummel were about to probably butcher one of her favorite songs. **

**But that would wait till the evening. Right now her cock was rock hard and Rachel was already starting to soak through the front of her panties. Firmly, almost roughly, the kick boxer was grinding her fingers down on Rachel's clit, relishing in the way her girlfriend's body** **was starting to tremble. **

"**You are going to stop arguing with me. Now." Santana said severely, her voice firm even at the low volume she was keeping it at. "And, because you just had to fight me you got me hard. You feel that, Rachel?" she teased, tilting the girl forwards so she could press her cockhead into the girl's tight opening. "If you can't behave like my good girl, then you can be my slut. Now push down your panties." **

She felt flush, and the more Santana whispered harshly in her ear, the hotter Rachel felt. She could feel arousal bubbling up, and with another pinch to her clit, she was jumpstarted into action.

Truly, it was only because she had done this on more than a few occasions that Rachel was able to slip her panties down her thighs enough for Santana to slip right inside of her sopping wet pussy. She breathed in sharply, just like she always did when the girl's thick cock stretched her out.

The singer felt hyper-aware of everything. The gleeks yelling still, a few having already stormed out, Quinn glancing back "subtly" every so often, and every single little movement the soccer star and kick-boxer made. As soon as the girl started slowly thrusting into her, deep, hard thrusts with sharp jerks of her hips, punctuated by the Latina's finger roughly grinding into her clit each time, Rachel couldn't even speak anymore.

She knew this kind of pace; it was one that Santana used specifically to punish Rachel and pleasure herself; left the singer whimpering and aching, submissive and putty in the other girl's hands.

**Rachel's cunt fit around Santana's dick like a tight, wet glove, and Santana had to bite down on the singer's neck to keep from letting out a relieved groan. They hadn't had sex like this in months, at least not in the back of the choir room, but Santana's body moved on auto pilot; her legs widening and her body lowering just slightly in her seat so she could thrust up into Rachel's pussy. **

"**Fucking take that dick, slut," Santana grumbled, her voice low and husky. Quickly the Latina set up a steady rhythm that was perfect for her and a slow torture for Rachel. **

**Santana leaned forwards, intent on giving Rachel a hushed talking too while she fucked in and out of her pussy slowly, but a pair of hazel eyes subtly glancing back at them caught her attention and the Latina couldn't resist the chance to smirk and wink at Quinn, before pressing a rough kiss to Rachel's neck. With a huff, the blonde was up and out of the room in a second, dragging Finn behind her. **

**Smirk leaving her face, Santana turned her attention back to Rachel and thrust up into her especially hard to force her attention. "Look at them Rachel," she growled, nodding in the direction of the arguing Gleeks. "Do you really want to get into that? To what? To prove what you and I and all of them know? That you're the best singer in this town? You don't need to do that. Everyone knows that. I know it in my heart and so do you. You could sing circles around every one of us without breaking a sweat. But this week you're not going to. You have extra dance classes to make up for missing last week, our chemistry project is due on Monday, and you have family visiting this weekend." A sharp thrust of her hips at the same time Rachel's pussy walls clenched around her dick almost threw the Latina off and she had to grit her teeth to continue. **

"**And forgetting all of that stuff, pushing it all to the side, you don't need to prove yourself. You have done it time and time again. And even if you never sang another note you would still be better than anyone in this room. Do you understand?" Santana asked, her brows furrowed with exertion as her hips rocked up and down, her balls bottoming out every time in her girlfriend, and her fingers picking up speed, intent on cumming in her girlfriend's pussy and then getting them out of there. **

"Y- yes- I- San-" How she was managing to keep from looking like she was fucked, Rachel had no idea. But she knew for a fact that no one, just by looking her direction, would be able to tell what was happening. They'd see her flush, and grinding her teeth as Santana whispered in her ear, and would probably just assume they were having some sort of argument and that Rachel was losing. Which was true, just…

"Can- Can I please-" She needed to cum, so badly. Her clit was throbbing, walls fluttering hard, but the position and pace wasn't enough, and Rachel was positive her girlfriend was doing that on purpose.

Then she felt it, the familiar feeling of Santana's dick expanding, the girl's thrusts becoming even _sharper_, knocking the wind out of her lungs each time. The Latina was close, Rachel was too but not- she couldn't-

"Santanapleasepleasem'sorryplease-" whimpered the smaller girl just under her breath, desperate to be allowed to cum just this one time, despite knowing this had nothing to do with her own pleasure and satisfaction. She whimpered, choking the sound down, as she felt Santana twist her erect, aching clit, and-

**Santana could feel the stirring in her balls and her thrust became more pointed, more sharp as she felt her orgasm catching up with her. Rachel was begging in her arms, begging to be allowed to cum, and Santana honestly considered telling her no. It wouldn't be the first time it had come to that, and for as much as she loved Rachel, she was aware there were going to be other times. This was a punishment, one they had agreed on early in their relationship. **

**Still...the nagging feeling that something must have triggered this uncharacteristic diva fit wouldn't leave Santana's mind. Months had gone by without anything like this and Santana knew that something had to have happened. So she decided to take pity on her girlfriend. She would let her cum, and the soccer star would find out what had happened sooner rather then later.**

**Her balls began to tighten and Santana grunted as she felt her cum run up her dick. "Cum now, slut," she demanded, pressing her finger roughly up against the brunette's clit just as the first rope of jizz shot out of her dick and painted Rachel's insides. **

Rachel did cum, hard and trembling, having to clamp down physically on every muscle in her body to keep from reacting how she would usually; loud and wanton.

She shook from her insides out it felt like, biting her lip hard and eyes closed tightly. The feeling of Santana expanding even more inside of her, hot cum shooting through her pussy and mixing with her own release.

Overall, the orgasm was more of a relief than anything. Not so much satisfying as just… it helped to clear her head a little, and calm her down. Her body sagged back into her girlfriends as Rachel tried to come down without it being too obvious. She focused on her breaths, trying to make her body calm itself, though her pussy and clit were in absolute _agony_. Mostly her clit. It was the real punishment- a clit so sore that Rachel wouldn't be able to handle pleasure for the rest of the night.

Still, the hurt flowed through her in a good way. Grounded her, reminded her of who had caused the pain and why it was important.

Santana's softening cock was still inside of her, and she hadn't realized that she had zoned out until she felt softer kisses just under her ear.

**Her orgasm had been mind blowing. A wonderful release that always came with the thrill of their public sessions like this. Closing her eyes, the kick boxer leaned back in her chair and took deep, grounding breaths as Rachel's cunt milked the last few sticky ropes of cum out of her. **

**Vaguely she was aware that the arguing seemed to be tapering off slightly and she blinked her eyes a few times before focusing on the scene before her. Apparently Schue had turned up finally, from wherever the hell he had been, and was giving the arguing Gleeks a "stern" talking to about teamwork and all that jazz. **

"**See why can't you guys be more like Rachel and Santana, they're not arguing like greedy children," the teacher said pointing up at the couple. Fighting back a shit eating smirk, Santana tipped her head at the man. "Practice is dismissed. I want you to all go home and think about how much you really want this team to win Nationals this year," Schue said before disappearing out of the room again. By Santana's figuring he had been at practice for a whole ten minutes out of an hour. **

**Idly, Santana watched as the chastised Gleeks filtered out of the room, each one looking sheepishly at the other. Rachel's body was still and warm against hers and Santana pressed a kiss just under her ear as the door clicked shut behind Kurt, leaving them alone at last. "Rach, come on and stand up," Santana prompted, gently patting the brunette's waist expectantly.**

**Rachel moved on shaky legs, and Santana sighed as she slipped out of the girl, her wet dick laying against her jeans, leaving small globs of their mixed arousal on them. "Clean me up and let's talk," she said, taking Rachel's hand and gently guiding the singer to her knees. **

The small brunette dropped to her knees instantly, hands going to Santana's knees to help hold herself up, and she took a few seconds to catch her breath more, resting her forehead on her girlfriend's leg for a moment. Then, shuffling closer, she began licking and cleaning away the remains of their coupling.

It was calming, truthfully, to clean Santana like this. And when she felt the Latina's hands in her hair, gently and firm, it eased her slight anxieties over whether or not she would receive more punishment come the evening…

Several minutes later, Rachel was done, and she tucked Santana back into her jeans before curling up between the girl's legs, cheek resting on the inside of her thigh and eyes closed again. "I'm sorry… I um… I don't know what came over me…"

**Santana hummed in appreciation as Rachel cleaned her dick off. It felt good, and if she wasn't so intent on finding out what had caused this sudden fit of misbehavior she might have summoned up another erection. Instead she concentrated on her girlfriend's body language, the way her hands still slightly shook against her thighs, the way her eyes looked so tired. She took all of that in, and when Rachel had tucked her back into her jeans she instantly began to lovingly stroke her neck. **

**Her brows furrowed at Rachel's words and she shook her head. Her voice gentle she replied, "Rachel, you're forgiven, but please don't lie to me. What happened between last period and Glee that got you so worked up? I need to know, or I can't help you. I promise I won't be upset." **

With a heavy sigh, Rachel swallowed hard, scooting her body impossibly closer to Santana's legs and body. "I…" she hesitated, but finally worked up the proper words. "The um… the hockey team… not the junior team, the varsity… they've… They've just been making a few comments lately… About… Me. And… stuff… I promise I'm telling the truth when I say I don't remember the details very well. I… it got to me. I'm sorry…"

She let out a shuddering breath, kissing Santana's inner thigh, reveling in the feeling her girlfriend's hands in her hair.

**Protectiveness flared in Santana's chest like a wild fire, and she had to beat back the demon in her chest that was her anger issues. Did she want to track down the entire varsity hockey team and kick all of their asses back to the stone age where they obviously belonged? Damn fucking right she did. But where Rachel was expected to work on her Diva tendencies, Santana returned the gesture by controlling her rage problems. **

**The Latina took a deep, grounding breath and willed her face to remain soft as she looked down at her girlfriend. "Okay," she said, her voice gentle. "I believe you when you say that you don't remember all of the details. You're not in trouble. I just want to know how long this has been happening so I can deal with it appropriately and then we can go back to your house, Love."**

Rachel crawled up onto Santana's lap, head under the girl's chin and hands clinging to her shirt. "Can we go home first, please? I'm tired now…"

**Santana sighed and then chuckled softly before running a hand through her own hair. Perhaps going home would be a better ideal. Considering the mood she was in, if she saw one of the Neanderthals in the parking lot there was a good chance she would end up running them over. If she found out that this had been going on for a long enough time all hell would break loose, and she'd end up driving her damn cycle out onto the ice and taking em out all at once with a hockey stick. That would a hard fucking thing to explain to NYU. **

"**Okay," she said nodding her head. "We'll go home and rest, get some dinner with the Papa Berries, and then you can tell me all about it before bed. Deal?" She asked tilting her head enough so she could see Rachel's face and kissing the tip of her nose. **

Smiling for the first time since last period, Rachel nodded, kissing Santana softly on her jawline. "And cuddling right?" she asked as she stood up, grateful for Santana immediately standing with her and wrapping her strong arms around her waist to help steady her.

After grabbing her jacket, Santana insisted on taking her rolling backpack, Rachel clung to her girlfriend's arm as they walked out, headed towards Santana's locker to grab their motorcycle helmets.

**Santana was quick about grabbing their helmets and depositing their non essential school supplies in her locker before leading Rachel out of the building, her eyes scanning the parking lot for any trouble. A few of the people on her kick boxing team were hanging out front, and she waved to them, but besides that she didn't see anyone who warranted her attention. **

**Quickly the couple reached Santana's red Kawasaki Ninja and the Latina helped Rachel put on her pink, heart covered helmet, before she pushed back her hair and donned her own red dragon motifed one. With well practiced ease the two girls got seated comfortably, Rachel holding on for what seemed to be her life, and Santana started up the bikes engine, grinning at the feeling of power she always got from the machine. **

"**Okay babe. One night of cuddling ahead," Santana called back before shooting out of the parking lot, more than ready to make good on that promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Rachel watches Santana compete in a Kickboxing Tournament and struggles between being incredibly turned on and incredibly worried. Afterwards she help tend to her girlfriend's bruises and then her hard dick. **

* * *

**Santana grunted around her mouth-guard as she side stepped her opponent's uppercut. She had already take three of those in the last 7 rounds and she really did not feel like fielding another one from this bitch. **

**Eyes narrowing the Latina charged forwards and landed a solid side kick to her opponents ribs, sending her gasping to the floor. With a furious speed she descended on the girl, ready to get in another blow, only to be stopped by the ref signaling the end of this round. **

**Wincing in pain Santana backed off and went to her corner, spitting out her mouth gaurd before greedily snatching a bottle of water from Dave's hands and squirting it on her sweaty face. "Jesus Christ I thought she was going to get you with that cut again," Dave said tossing a towel to the soccer player. **

"**So did I," Santana groaned, pressing at an already forming bruise to her side. **

"**Four more rounds and you're golden. She doesn't look like she has much left to give," the boy said as he checked Santana's equipment over. **

"**Jesus fuck I hope not," Santana groused, standing up and jumping in spot a few times as the ref called the next round out. **

Rachel was watching her her hands over her mouth and the most concerned look imaginable on her face. Her eyes shown with worry, and every time the opponent landed a hit on Santana the small girl whimpered.

On the other hand, every time Santana dodged or landed a hit on the other girl… Her feelings were incredibly mixed at this point; part arousal, part terrified. She couldn't deny that there something… primal about seeing Santana kickbox, and though she abhorred competitive violence, if she more or less just focused on how hot her girlfriend looked, well, it was different. And mesmerizing.

Kurt sat next to her, cheering loudly.

Apparently he was a fan of Santana's and actually went to her matches, soccer and kickboxing alike, frequently.

"Oh my goodness I think she's going to nail this one, Rach. She is top form today!" yelled the excited young man over the roar of the crowd as the Latina on the mat managed a quick swipe to the other girl's ankle, sending her to the ground hard. "YES!"

Rachel could only nod.

Top form indeed…

**Santana was completely in her element in the ring. Her body might have been aching, but the sound of the crowd cheering her on more than made up for that. **

**Again and again her opponent came at her, fist flying with a speed that only just outmatched Santana's. But her kicks were shit and both of them knew it. A certain amount of trash talking was going on between the two kickboxes under the roar of the crowd. **

"**Give it up you trashy Hispanic Barbie," the other girl taunted as she successfully dodged Santana's foot. **

"**Keep dreaming bitch," Santana snarled out, jumping back in time to avoid another uppercut. **

**The trash talk had so far been just some competitive blowing off of steam, but the next words out of the girl's mouth had Santana going full speed at the girl, ready to end the match now. "Since we both know that purse is mine. How much to rent that little girlfriend of yours for the night," the girl asked, her fist coming up again. **

**Fire flowed through the Latina's veins and in an instant she was on her, hard. With a deadly accuracy Santana brought one fist down and one leg up at the same time, sandwiching the girl over her knee and using all her strength to assault her ribs. She got one, and then two, and then three full hits in before the ref was pulling them apart and the girl was falling to the ground in the fetal position. He counted it down and then it was over, Santana barely even noticed her hand being raised in the air. "Talk shit, get hit," she spat out at the downed opponent before jumping out of the ring and pulling off her gloves to high-five Dave.  
**

* * *

An hour and a half later Rachel was nearly hyperventilating as she scurried around Santana, holding two different first aid kits in her arms, which were nearly falling out of them. "Do I use the ice compression first? Wait no- Water. You need water right? Bandaids? I have red ones with smiley faces!"

They were in Santana's room, alone for the rest of the evening, and she was trying to focus on anything but sex. Surely her girlfriend was too worn out for that, right? And sore? And she was covered in bruises and had a small scratch on her temple which looked sexy but must sting a little and-

**Rachel scurrying around her like a frightened kitten might have been just adorable if it wasn't for the adrenaline still pumping through the Latina's body. That match had been an important one and had won her a nice little wad of cash. **

**Smirking, Santana watched as Rachel fretted over her bruises, completely aware that the girl was fighting back arousal at the moment. "Rachel, chill," she said knocking the first aid kits out of her girlfriends hands and pinning her against the wall. "All that can wait, right now I want my fucking prize for winning, slut," she growled, thrusting her hips forwards roughly against the shorter girl and grinding her hard-on between her legs. **

Taken aback for a moment, thrown by the name, it only took Rachel a second, though, to understand, and when she felt Santana's hardening cock between her legs, she moaned, whimpering as she widened her legs and instinctively put her hands above her head. "B-but- you- your injuries," she tried to argue, though there was little to no conviction behind the words.

Earlier that day, before the match, Santana had finger fucked her, gently, but with emphasis on her clit. She was still somewhat sore, and it only made her feel hotter, her panties already getting soaked. Every hard grind up against her core made her clit and pussy throb, and she bit her lower lip.

"We- Oh God San-"

"**Did it turn you on watching me kick that bitch's ass across the ring?" Santana teased, forcing a hand between them so she could roughly grope Rachel's cloth covered pussy under her skirt. "Fuck it did didn't it, Slut? And here all along I thought you hated violence. Called it a 'barbaric sport'?" **

**Already Santana's breath was coming out harsh, and her words had an almost ruthless edge to them. Purposefully she moved her fingers further until she was groping Rachel's ass, one finger pressing against the tight ring of muscles between the fleshy cheeks and pushing in slightly. The sound Rachel made was music to the Latina's ears and in an instant she was pushing down her boxing shorts and pulling her stiff cock out from her compression shorts. Sighing in relief as cool air hit her sensitive skin she slipped her hand under Rachel's panties and began gently fingering her girlfriend's ass, loosening her up with every press of her finger. **

Rachel whimpered and whine, her anus clenching and body squirming. She still wasn't quite used to anal, but it was definitely enjoyable, and Santana had been more than patient with her. As she let her muscles relax more, her breaths became harder, face flushed, and her thighs shook. "Santana- I can't-" Her hands went to the Latina's shoulders, and she clung to them, trying to keep herself up even has her hips rolled forward desperately and she ached for more contact.

More than that, she ached to be fucked and filled up.

"P-please. Legs. Ican't. Santana."

**Santana let out a husky chuckle as she pushed down her girlfriends ruined panties and kicked them away. Strong hands, slightly calloused at the knuckles, flipped up the girls skirt before sliding under her ass and picking her up. This was one of their preferred positions and instantly the Diva's long, tanned legs wrapped around Santana's waist and locked behind her back. **

"**So fucking eager to get your ass slammed into," Santana taunted before spitting in her hand and lubing up her girlfriend's ass. Already her hole was loose enough for three of Santana's fingers, but the kickboxer kept on finger fucking her, until she could take her dick. **

**While she played with the girl's ass she leaned forwards, pressing her roughly into the wall, and possessively biting down hard on her neck. **

"Oh GOD!" Rachel screamed, her legs tightening around Santana's waist and head falling back against the wall. Her ass felt incredibly loose, but she knew that just getting her girlfriend's wide head through the ring would be an incredible stretch. "Fuck my ass, 'tana," she begged, humping needingly against the hard cock stroking between her legs.

"You were so hot, 'tana," she breathed out. "Your muscles. Your abs. Legs. God, 'tana. I just- need you- Need you inside of me. Stretching. Fucking me. Please. Please."

Finally, she finally felt Santana's dick pressing against her tight ring. The girl's hands spread Rachel's cheeks more, groping them hard, almost bruising. "Fuuuucckkkk," Rachel gasped, her body going almost limp as the head of the cock popped through her anal ring, and the rest of the thick length began to slip inside of her, inch by inch, Santana letting gravity do most of the work. Soon enough Rachel was utterly impaled on the kickboxer's dick, panting hard as her muscles instinctively clenched and unclenched, pushing at it.

**Santana took a deep, ragged, breath when she bottomed out inside her girlfriend, the girl's pussy flush up against her abs, and the tight muscles in her ass squeezing the kickboxer's dick in a vice. It felt like heaven on earth and the moan she let out was downright raunchy. "So fucking tight," she groaned through her clenched teeth. **

**Sweat was already beginning to drip down her back and she grunted as she pulled back and then thrusted into Rachel hard, dragging a guttural moan out of the girl. "That's right I was so fucking hot," she ground out as she began to set up a steady, unforgiving pace. "You know that bitch asked if she could rent you for the night. I almost broke her ribs across my leg. You're my fucking whore. **_**My**_** fucktoy and no elses." **

**The air in the room was stifling almost, hot and reeking of sex. The dragon in Santana's chest roared when she felt the muscles of Rachel's ass flutter around her dick and she began slamming up into her, solely possessed with the thought of painting the inside of her girlfriend's bowels with her cum. **

Words weren't possible, and all Rachel could do was hold onto for the ride. She huffed, panting heavily. It didn't take long at all, either. Without any warning, hoping Santana wouldn't punish her for it, Rachel was cumming around nothing. All of her muscles went tight, and her whole body wrapped around Santana's like a constrictor, head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck and nails digging into her back.

"'Tana-'tana- ohgod- 'tana- ooohhhhh- ohgoooddd-!"

"**Oh fuck, fucking scream my name, Slut," Santana groaned, her eyes slamming shut as she felt a rush of wetness cover her abs and the muscles around her cock tighten to an almost painful level. **

**The steady pace she had set was lost to her and the Latina began to roughly rut into her girlfriend's body, slamming her back into the wall with every thrust. Her fingers dug into the fleshy cheeks of Rachel's ass hard enough to leave bruises as ropes of sticky cum began to spray out of her, making the already tight fit even tighter. "Oooooh fuck," Santana howled, the muscles in her entire body clenching as her vision spotted black for nearly a solid minute until her balls had emptied in the smaller girl's ass. **

**The next few minutes were silent with the exception of Santana's harsh, rugged, pants filling the room, mingling with the small whimpers issuing from Rachel every few seconds. Only when Santana was sure she wasn't about to pass out did she begin to ease Rachel off of her cock, her eyes glazed over as she looked between them and the absolute mess she had made of Rachel's ass. Finally her cock head popped out of Rachel's tight anal ring and slapped down against her naked thighs and she sat a shaky Rachel down on the ground. **

Rachel immediately dropped to her knees, her whole body trembling and chest heaving for air. She felt dizzy, and her eyes were glazed over, entire body flushed and shining with sweat. Weakly, she began licking at Santana's cock as cum dripped out of her ass and down her thighs, mixing with her own release and starting to dry, becoming sticky.

As she was growing used to, the small girl used the cleaning time to calm herself down, and revel in the kickboxer's soft touch against her scalp.

When she was done, Rachel practically collapsed against Santana's legs, curling around them and nuzzling the powerful thigh. "I love you…" she spoke, voice thick. Her ass was sore, same with her clit, but it was a wonderful, throbbing feeling. It spread through her entire body, making her feel at ease, and significantly more relaxed than she had been all of ten minutes ago.

**Santana felt drunk from her release and from the love she felt staring down at Rachel like this. Rachel cleaning off her dick after one of their sessions was completely cathartic and something that Santana knew she would never be able to live without again. Smiling adoringly, the kickboxer stroked her girlfriends head and hummed in contentment. "I love you too, mi estrella," she murmured before bending down and picking the girl off of the floor. **

**Her orgasm had been amazing, just like the one she had given Rachel early in the day. But both of those times had been hard and quick. Now she just wanted to take her time and worship the girl in her arms before they turned in for the night. **

"**Mmm I'm going to make love to you now, Baby," she whispered as she laid Rachel out on the bed and began taking off their clothing until they were both naked. Silently she let her eyes roam across Rachel's naked body as she stroked her dick, willing it to become hard again. **

Rachel, not completely coherent, smiled lazily, spreading her legs and letting one of her hands trail down her body, until she could gently stroke her pussy, largely for Santana's visual pleasure instead of her physical enjoyment. She stayed away from her clit, though, not wanting to get too over-stimulated unless it was Santana doing the deed, and instead made a slow, relaxed show of spreading her lips and soaking her fingers, then sliding them over her flat stomach before going back to her soaking cunt.

"Love when you sex me up, 'tana…" she whispered, voice husky with arousal. "When you slide your big, thick cock into my tiny pussy… Makes me so… so wet…" Her hips rolled up slowly, toes curling. "Can barely _breathe _when you take me… Claim me… God… _Baby_, _please_… M'body needs you, 'tana."

Her legs opened wide, and she scissored her fingers, her wet cunt making the most obscene, sloppy sounds, her inner muscles fluttering with need.

**Santana's eyes were close to pitch black as she watched Rachel spread herself and listened to her talk. God it was so fucking sexy hearing things like that leave Rachel's mouth, and it was ever sexier knowing that no one in the world got to hear or see her like this. **

"**So perfect," Santana husked, her dick hard a rock in her hand already, despite her recent orgasm. Leaning over her girlfriend she flattened her tongue against the girl's stomach, moaning at the sticky sweetness Rachel's fingers had left behind. "So fucking perfect," she grumbled as she licked her way up her girlfriend's body, stopping at her chest to pull a nipple into her mouth and pinch it lightly between her teeth. **

**She covered Rachel's body with her own, her muscular frame so much larger than the petite singer's. Rough hands ran up the girls sides and pulled on her arms, nudging them until they looped around her back. Looking into Rachel's eyes she reached between them and ran a hand up the girl's pussy, coating her hand and lubing up her dick with their mixed cum. **

**Sinking into Rachel's pussy was second nature to Santana, almost like coming home. A pleased sigh left her lips as the familiar tightness squeezed her in all the right places and she pushed down slowly until their waists were flush against each others. "Mmm love you," she murmured in contentment before pulling back until almost all of her dick was out and then pushing back in, reveling in the feelings Rachel gave her. **

It was with a thick, content and pleased sigh that Rachel all but melted into the mattress, arms around her girl's neck, legs around her waist. Her hips met each easy, slow thrust reverently, and Rachel didn't hesitate to guide Santana into a kiss.

She submitted to Santana's mouth without a fight, letting the soccer player explore her mouth, and every so often she would, in return, nip and tug submissively at the girl's lower lip. "So good, 'tana…" she panted, ab muscles twitching as her pussy fluttered. "Love you, too. So… just… 'tana…"

There was something incredible about this position. It was simple, didn't even hit _all _of her sweet spots like certain, more flexible ones did. But it allowed Santana to settle atop her completely, letting Rachel feel every inch of her girlfriend's toned and athletic body as it moved over her. All of the control was gone from her, and slowly her hands slid from Santana's neck and to her iron-like biceps, wrapping around the tensed muscles and squeezing, barely making a dent in the skin.

**Santana moved in and out of her girlfriend at a slow, almost relaxed pace. Letting herself, and her girlfriend, just enjoy the feeling of being connected like this, instead of rushing to get them off. **

**Every press of her hips made Rachel tremble under her body and Santana felt it deep down in her chest. The kissing was sweet and gentle, still dominating, but not with the usual roughness Santana used. **

**After several long minutes of rocking in and out of her girlfriend's pussy Santana began to feel her balls jump and contract, her orgasm being coaxed out of her body every time she bottomed out in the singer. "Mmm so fucking good, Rachel," she moaned, her lips seeking out the brunette's neck and pressing a languid kiss against the salty flesh. "Gonna cum soon, baby," she warned as her muscles began to clench and her hips pressed flush against her girlfriend's, only pulling out an inch at a time, needing the full body contact missionary sex gave her. **

"Me- Me, too-" Rachel gasped, pressing Santana to her all the more. She could feel Santana's dick starting to inflate more inside of her, her own inner muscles contracting tightly, thighs tensing and shaking. "Going to-" She tangled her hands into Santana's hair, and drew her into a heady kiss.

The moment she felt Santana nip lightly at her tongue, pressing the full weight of her powerful body against her smaller frame, Rachel came.

It wasn't with a shaking, desperate cry, but instead a slow, drawn out moan, back arching up as much as it could under her girlfriend's weight, and ankles locking together. Tiny whimpers were the only other sounds she could make as the Latina's hips jutted and jerked against her own messily, all rhythm lost between them, and Rachel's vision went white when she finally felt the first thick shots of cum shoot inside of her.

**Nothing could compare to the feeling of cuming in her girl like this. Not any kickboxing tournaments or soccer games, nor any fancy car or bike, could even begin to give Santana the kind of satisfaction being intimate with Rachel gave her. **

**She came with a jerk, Rachel's name leaving her mouth as reverently as a prayer as she emptied herself in the girl in six deep strokes. Panting from her orgasm she pressed her body against the smaller girl's, dick still buried inside Rachel's pussy, and her weight holding her girlfriend down on the mattress. **

"**Mmm I love you," she murmured drowsily, her exhaustion catching up to her as her body settled atop Rachel's fully. **

Santana's body on top of her like this always felt like a warm, thick blanket. It was cozy, and comforting; safe. Rachel scooted a little so that her was essentially completely encompassed by her girlfriend, the top of her head just under Santana's chin and arms bent between them, hands on the Latina's shoulders loosely. "Love you, too," she replied, voice equally slurred.

Then, Rachel yawned, squeaking a little, and squirmed a bit more until Santan had her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders, and Rachel could bury her face against her chest. "We get tomorrow to ourselves, right?" she asked, trying to think through her foggy brain if anything was scheduled.

She certainly hoped not. Cuddles and naps with her girlfriend all of Sunday sounded exactly like how Rachel wanted to spend the end of her weekend, and maybe she'd even be able to suck Santana off a few times if she was really good.

"**Mmhmm," Santana yawned, her spent muscles twitching as they relaxed after a taxing day. "Just you and me, Love." Beneath her she felt Rachel's breathing even out and the kickboxer smiled sleepily and closed her eyes. With the last few bits of her consciousness she made a mental note to let Rachel suck her off before breakfast, and then she was fast asleep too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Santana uses their bi-monthly sessions to have a little more fun than usual, and lets Snixx out to play, much to her girlfriend's pain and pleasure.  
**

* * *

It had become a thing; every other weekend they would be alone at Santana's house, and it was agreed that, during that time, Rachel was completely at Santana's mercy. Generally, that meant she'd be edged all weekend, up until right before bedtime of Sunday night. It was torturous, but necessary, and though she had been nervous when they had first started… Well, Rachel looked forward to the weekends, now. Something about those three days in utter submission helped prepare her for the time between, and she knew that her and Santana were close and connected as ever because of the bi-monthly sessions.

It was Friday evening, and she was well into being put through her paces.

Already Rachel had been bent over the sofa arm and fucked in her ass while a thick vibrator resonated in her pussy on high. Santana had cum hard, not letting Rachel do the same, plugged the smaller girl's filled hole up, then spanked her until her cheeks were red hot. Then they had eaten an early dinner, Rachel having to sit naked on the hardwood floor to eat her meal while Santana ate and petted her head.

The singer could tell that her girlfriend wasn't actually watching the reality TV show that was on. She was thinking, planning out the entire weekend to the very last minute. And, judging by the devious smirk that was slowly spreading across her girlfriend's face… it was going to be a very, very long weekend indeed…

**These weekends were imperative to the girl's relationship and mental health, and Santana took them extremely seriously. Every minute of them were planned down to a t, intending to give Rachel the maximum amount of benefit she could humanly give her. **

**Santana couldn't help but to smirk almost sadistically as she mentally reviewed the schedule she had set up, ticking what had already happened off of the list and preparing herself for the next part. It was no secret between them that Rachel was fucking addicted to tasting Santana's cum, and the Latina used it as a reward and a treat for the Diva. But it also was an effective tool to push Rachel to the very edges of her submissive limit, and Santana planned on exploiting that tonight. **

**Looking down she chuckled at the way Rachel was kneeling in front of her, eyes downcast, and body shaking, as if she knew something was coming. Silently the Latina ran her hands down her muscular abs and pushed down her loose sweat pants, sighing as the cool air of her living room hit her already hard dick. Rachel tensed just the slightest and a small pink tongue snuck out from between her lips to lick them. "Look at you," Santana taunted as she began to jack herself off. "Fucking thirsty for my cock like a little slut. You'd love nothing more than to suck me off right now wouldn't you?" Santana grunted as she tightened her fist a bit, sending pleasure shooting through her body. "Instead you're going to sit just like that and wait for me to blow my load on your face, and if you even try to taste me you're gonna spend the rest of the weekend tied up with a vibrator in your ass and pussy." **

Rachel swallowed thickly, glancing up through her thick lashes, and her heart skipped a beat, stomach flipping. She knew that smirk, and that sharp look in her girlfriend's eyes. Snixx was out to play, and it sent a shiver of anticipation and anxiousness straight up her spine, then down to her clit.

It had been _weeks _since Santana had given her alter ego play time with Rachel, and it made the smaller girl shiver, hands trembling.

"Y-yes, ma'am," she choked out. But even as she said it, Rachel could feel the need to rebel bubble up in her chest. Just seeing the small droplets of pre-cum slowly beginning to leak from the kickboxer's slit were making her wet, and her mouth start to water. She couldn't take her eyes off the throbbing dick, cheeks heating up, and she unconsciously licked her lips again, swallowing down the lump in her throat again.

"If- If I- What if I'm g-good?" she asked carefully, just barely stopping herself from leaning forward as Santana's dick began to glisten in the low lights of the room and TV.

"**Mmm," Santana moaned loudly, exaggerating just the slightest, as her head fell back against the couch and her eyes narrowed at her girlfriend. "If you're good then maybe you'll get a drop or two on your tongue later tonight, after I'm done painting your face," she taunted almost cruelly, eyes flashing in delight at the sight of Rachel licking her lips. **

**It was only partly true. Honestly if Rachel was good, her reward would be well worth the wait, but right now Santana didn't feel like letting on to that. Right now she wanted to make the girl absolutely desperate and powerless, submissive completely to her and her every whim, for both of their sake. **

**With practiced ease the Latina began building herself up, pumping her thick cock with long, pleasurable strokes and groping her balls pointedly. "Fuck feels good," Santana mumbled before scooting forwards on the couch. Teasingly she arched her hips out and ran her cock across her petite girlfriend's face, chuckling when she left a shiny track of pre-cum just below her bottom lip. **

"Mmng," whimpered Rachel, her lips tight and eyes snapping shut as she stiffened her entire body, desperately trying to control herself.

She could smell Santana's musk, feel the sweet pre-cum _right there_.

Over and over again she repeated to herself not to do it, to keep her control. She could do it. She could be good; it'd be her 5th session in a row. She could definitely-

Without her consent at all, Rachel let out a strangled cry, and as she felt the tip of Santana's cock tease her lips, her tongue flicked out for a micro-second, managing to steal the smallest of tastes in that moment.

**It was the smallest of licks, possibly even a product of Rachel just breathing, but it was enough to have the Latina pulling away from her, eyes narrowed and lips curled. "I saw that you, little slut," she said, roughly gripping the base of her dick to push back her orgasm with one hand and burying the other in Rachel's hair, roughly pulling on it until Rachel was looking up at her. "Can you not control yourself? Are you that desperate for my dick you can't follow my directions?" **

**Santana didn't wait for Rachel to answer. Instead she slid forwards on the couch, pushing Rachel back with her knees slightly in the process. "Stick out your hand," she ordered, keeping her voice level as she resumed jacking herself off. "I'm going to cum in your hand, and then you're going to go to the bathroom and wash it down the sink." **

Breath becoming slightly erratic, Rachel whimpered like a reprimanded puppy, moving to however Santana positioned her without a fight, though her legs squirming nonetheless. She didn't even get a chance to speak before she was commanded to offer up her hands. The girl did so, eyes watering a bit from the sting of her hair being pulled.

She watched as Santana pumped her cock, more pointedly this time, and with purpose. The moment she saw the dick expand, Rachel was sure her throat constricted with need, and she had to close her eyes as she felt hot shots of jizz land in the palm of her trembling hands. When it seemed to stopped, Rachel squeaked as the hand in her hair twisted tighter, and she was forced to look up at Santana.

The girl didn't say a word, just gave a _look_. The kind of look that Rachel knew meant that, if the singer disobeyed, she was in more trouble than she could possibly imagine.

Then her hair was released, and Rachel scurried to her feet, shaking as she carried the cum in her hand to the bathroom. She whined as she let it fall into the sink, turned on the water, and washed her hands completely clean. Her mouth was definitely salivating, but the knowledge of what Santana could do, all weekend, to extend her punishment now, especially with Snix the one calling the shots… Rachel didn't dare try to sneak another taste.

**Santana almost felt bad for Rachel when she crawled back into the room on her knees, her face looking absolutely pitiful. But that small glimmer of pity disappeared when she reminded herself that Rachel had broken a simple rule, and in the bigger picture she had to be stern now to help Rachel later. **

"**On the coffee table on your back," Santana said, crossing her arms and waiting patiently for Rachel to get in position. Instantly the Latina was bending down, securing Rachel's hands and feet in tight binding, spreading her out across the sturdy oak table. Silently she walked around her girlfriend and pulled out the plug still buried in her ass and replaced it with a vibrator, setting it at a punishing intensity. The Latina reached under the table and produced her black pleather flogger and looked down into Rachel's eyes. "I told you that you weren't to taste me and you did, even though I told you I would give you a small taste if you were good, you had to be a greedy little slut and get your taste then. I think twenty hits against your pussy will be a good punishment. Count them off," and then only waiting long enough for Rachel's eyes to widen in understanding, Santana brought the black pleather down with a satisfying snap. **

"ONE!" cried out Rachel, her back barely able to arch up and legs trying to close instantly. Another strike, and she screamed out the number, arms and wrists pulling desperately at the bonds. Again and again her pussy was flogged, and each time Rachel's count became more and more pained and aching, head whipping back and forth. Her thighs were shaking, and by the count of 13, this snap managing to catch her clit exactly right, she nearly choked on her agonized sob.

The worst part, or maybe the best if it was Santana's perspective, was that Rachel could feel herself getting more and more wet with each snap of the flogger against her red lips.

"Eight-TEEEN- NiIINE- NINETEEN- San-PlleeEESE-" the striking paused, and the small singer trembled in anticipation for what she was sure would be the final, most painful and perfectly placed strike. Her clit was already erect and twitching; red, swollen, a completely open target.

**Santana prepared for the last hit, mentally and physically, until she was sure she would hit her mark dead on. Lips a firm line across her face the Latina brought back the flogger, shiny with Rachel's arousal, and snapped the pleather hard against Rachel's swollen pussy. Her girlfriend let out a broken sob close enough to the word twenty and jerked against her restraints, obviously trying to free herself. **

**Silently, but swiftly, Santana was removing the girl's bindings that held her girlfriend down to the table, and then slipped the vibrator out of her ass, before gathering the petite girl into her arms and picking her up. Wordlessly the Latina carried Rachel through the house, stopping only a few times to turn off the lights, before taking her into her bedroom and setting her down. **

**"Shh, I've got you, Love," Santana cooed as she pushed Rachel back on the bed and lied down on top of her, covering the girl's body with her own.**


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: A series of flashbacks leading up to the start of Santana and Rachel's relationship.  
A/N: Basically Foxxy and I screwed up and made intense head canons for this story even though it's supposed to be purely smut. So yeah read it. lol

* * *

**Santana was about the scrawniest ten-year old on the playground and she knew it. It was hard moving to a new place, even harder when you knew absolutely no one and everybody else already had their best friends in the whole world decided on. **

**Grumpily, the ten-year old kicked a rock in front of her, scuffing her Power Rangers shoes in the process. "Oh darn," she grumbled, instantly bending over to wipe away the dirt. Suddenly a shadow appeared over her and she looked up to find a taller boy sneering down at her. **

"**Your name is weird," he taunted, smiling proudly when the two boys behind him laughed. **

"**My name is not weird," the scrappy Latina snapped back, standing up and balling up her fists. **

"**Yes it is!" The boy teased. "Weirdy!"**

"**You take that back," Santana growled, stepping forwards angrily only to be pushed back forcefully by the boy. Santana's feet got tangled up and before she could react she landed roughly in the sandbox, her elbows stinging as the course pebbles scraped her skin. The girl pushed back tears and was about to jump to her feet when another girl, even smaller than herself, appeared out of nowhere and started yelling at the bullies, **_**very**_** loudly. **

"HEY! STOP BEING A MEANIE HEAD NOAH! I'M TELLING YOUR MOM!"

A little Rachel Berry, all 47 inches of her, came stomping over to the boys. She planted herself firmly in between the girl on the ground and Noah Puckerman, who was looking flustered and annoyed all at once, face red with embarrassment.

"G-Go away, Rachel! My name is PUCK and you can't-"

"Oh I can so _Noah_. It's Friday, so I'll see your mom at temple tomorrow and I'm telling her that you were being really mean and rude to the new girl. Then you won't be allowed to do anything but recite the Torah _all weekend_!"

One of the other boys stepped up when it was obvious their ringleader was down for the count, shoving Rachel hard, making her stumble back and nearly fall over herself.

"S-shut up midget! Go play in the road!"

"That's really bad to say, David! I'll tell your dad!"

"YOU'RE A TATTLE TAIL!"

"YOU'RE A NEANDERTHAL!"

The boy, David, twisted his face in frustration and confusion, and without warning he shoved Rachel again, this time much harder, and she went tumbling to the ground with a screech, the force being enough to make her small body roll twice before she landed on her back, her dress now dirty and tears appearing in her eyes.

**Santana watched the scene unfolding before her with interest as she rubbed her bleeding elbow, her face as close to a scowl as the ten-year old could get it. Whoever this tiny girl was, she was really awesome, even if her dress was pink. **

**Just as the Latina got up, laughing at the ugly boy's face when the girl called him whatever she had just called him, the girl was being pushed down. Santana watched with wide eyes as she rolled and then came to a stop, her bottom lip already quivering. **

"**Hey!" Santana yelled, whipping around as the group of bullies started to laugh. Her tiny frame shook with anger and before the boy, David, even knew what was happening Santana was crawling up him like a rabid squirrel. "I'm going to kick your butt!" the Latina yelled as they fell to the ground in a heap of tiny fists and flailing legs. **

**Already tears were rolling down David's cheeks and behind her she could hear the other boys gasping at her language and yelling that they were going to go tell on her. Santana had just managed to grab a fistful of the boy's hair when she felt herself being physically lifted into the air by the back of her shirt. **

"**Jesus Christ, you're like an angry little chihuahua aren't you," the adult who was holding her in the air groused as Santana kept trying to get to the now bawling boy in the dirt. "You better run Tubby before I set her back down," the woman said, and then chuckled when Dave ran off, his face covered in dirt and tears. **

"**Let me go," Santana yelled indignantly as the woman twisted her four-foot body around. **

"**Alright, alright," the woman said, laughing as she sat Santana down on the ground. "Do me a favor and call me when you get to High School, okay kid? Ask for Sue," the adult said before walking away. **

**Grumbling, Santana started to brush the dirt off of her shirt, stopping when she heard sniffling behind her. Suddenly she remembered the girl and quickly turned around to see her staring up at her, her face covered in tear tracks. "Are you okay?" She asked walking over to her and crouching down next to her, an unsure hand awkwardly patting her back. **

Her jaw tightening, sniffling hard, Rachel wordlessly grabbed the taller girl's hand, and dragged her over to her backpack, which was next to the rest of the kids'. She pulled out a small box of band aids. It was a mixed box, full of little band aids that Rachel had essentially collected from other boxes. She turned to the girl, doing her best not to look like she had been close to tears at all, because crying in front of the other kids always made them laugh at her more.

"I have band aids," she said, holding the box out to the girl with both hands. "There are Hello Kitty, gold stars, those are my favorite, some dinosaur ones for Noah but don't tell him because he likes to pretend we don't know one another, and I have this one with polka dots- they're really cute- and lions, and hearts, and-" Suddenly, she snapped her mouth shut, face flushing. "Sorry. I talk too much. Or that's what everyone says. But um. Here."

She waited for the tanned girl to pick out a band aid, then took it from her, opening it up and sticking it right on the scraped elbow. "You uh- you need to clean it. But you probably know that. But my Daddy says that band aids make icky things stay out like bacteria and ammonia so that it won't be infected," rambled the small girl, before snapping her mouth shut again, face even brighter red than it had been seconds ago.

**The girl really, really did talk a lot, but Santana really did not care. She was being nice to her and was the first person to do so since they had moved away from home. "T-thank you," the feisty little girl said, poking at the lion band-aid on her arm a few times. **

"**You know a lot of big words. It's cool! You must be the smartest girl in the whole school." She was trying extremely hard to be nice. That was nice right? Her Mama always said she should say nice things to people if she wanted to make a lot of friends, which was apparently super important for some reason the ten year old had yet to discover. "My Abuela told me about inflections...I think...she talks too fast sometimes...anyways...I'm Santana," she said, awkwardly shoving her hand out in front of her like she had been jabbed in the back. **

Smiling, surprised by the positive reaction, Rachel's eyes practically sparkled. "The word is infection. Inflection is for talking." She quickly took the girl's hand, though, shaking it like how her daddies had taught her to do when meeting adults. "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. Like from Friends, and the greatest singer in the whole world, and the fruit. I'm Jewish and Black and have two dads. It's a pleasure to meet you, Santana. You're really pretty."

**It was a lot of information to take in at once, and Santana did not understand the majority of what the other girl has just said, but she nodded none the less and felt her face flush when Rachel called her pretty. "Oh...uh...t-thank you," the Latina stammered, looking back down at her bandaid covered arm to hide her embarrassment. They stood there in silence for a moment before Santana realized Rachel's dress was covered in dirt and frowned. "Do they pick on you a lot? Because if they do I'll go kick all their butts, I'm learning how to be a kickerboxer this summer. Abuela is paying for the classes for my birthday, so I can learn how to fight Lima Heights style...whatever that means." she said, doing her best to brush the dirt off of the shorter girl. **

"Violence is bad," Rachel replied, giggling when Santana's hands tickled her sides. "But I don't have a lot of friends. We should be friends! Come on, I'll introduce you to Kurt and Mercedes and Brittany. They're nice to me almost all the time." With that, taking Santana's hand in hers, once again she dragged the girl away, headed for a small group of kids near the other side of the playground, grinning brightly and telling her new friend all about how she was going to be a famous singer some day, and asking if Santana had ever seen the movie _Funny Girl.  
_

* * *

"'Tana you came!" Rachel ran up to the Latina girl, stopping short, nearly toppling over in her haste to put on her breaks, and straightened up exactly a foot away. She smiled up at the girl, hands clasped together in front of her as she tried to keep from clapping excitedly. "I'm sorry to say that you're the only one here, because Kurt and Mercedes had to visit their families this weekend, Brittany is in Norway- but you know that already, Noah is grounded, and um… Everyone else just couldn't make it. But you're here and that's really great!"

She pulled her friend into the house, waving at the adult in the car that was in the driveway before they drove off, and then closing the door.

"Daddy! Santana is here!" she yelled out, and a taller man with glasses, dressed in fairly casual dress shirt and slacks, peered out from the kitchen door.

"Hello, ! Welcome back to Casa de Berry," the man greeted. "Snacks in an hour, ladies. Sweetie pie, help Santana get her stuff set up in the basement, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy~" sang the little girl, already practically skipping to the stairs, her hand still wrapped in the ever so slightly larger one that was her friend's.

"We have movies, and snacks, and Dad said we could eat candy tonight as long as we ate all of our dinner. Daddy is making pizza by hand. I asked him not to put meat on mine but there's bacon and sausage on the other one. Oh! And we can stay up until _ten_ tonight. But we have to be kinda quiet."

**Santana nodded along eagerly as her friend talked. She had figured out after a few weeks of knowing Rachel that it was best to just let her keep going until she stopped or she would pout, and Santana just couldn't handle that pout. Friday Puck had made her pout and Santana had secretly dripped paint in his seat and ruined his new jeans, which was probably why he was grounded. She decided it was best to not tell Rachel that. **

**When the shorter girl did stop talking Santana wanted to kick her own butt because she just kind of stared at her in silence for a minute before realizing she ought to respond. **

"**O-oh! That's all really cool. I've never been allowed to stay up till ten before. Sometimes when my older cousin watches me she'll let me stay up till nine but then her stupid stinky boyfriend comes over and I have to go to bed. Your Dads are cool," she said, finally setting her stuff down on the floor and looking around Rachel's basement, her eyes widening almost comically when she saw the entertainment center. "You have a Playstation 2?! That's so cool! And an XBox? Can I just live here with you? I promise I'll play whatever you want!" **

Blushing, looking down, Rachel shuffled her feet. "Um… I don't know how to play them. Dad and Daddy use them a lot. I just play movies on them. But I'm sure Daddy would play with you!" she tried adding, hoping that Santana would still think she was cool.

**Santana's excited smile turned into a frown when Rachel looked down. She knew that tone of voice and it made her feel all grumbly inside. "That's okay," she said quickly grabbing the shorter girls hand. "I only wanna play with you because you're my best friend. I could teach you. Or, or we could play something else. Anything you want, Rach."**

The smaller girl immediately brightened up, eyes shining happily. "You'd _teach me_?" she asked, voice clearly disbelieving. "No one EVER wants to teach me to play the video games. I mean, Dad and Daddy tried once but then I got bored and wanted to sing instead. Noah gets mad at me, and Dave doesn't like me playing. He says video games are for boys. But don't beat him up! Stop with that face. That's your 'I'm going to beat someone up' face."

Honestly, by this point, Rachel knew Santana's faces pretty well. She was an aspiring actress, after all. Those things were important. And the moment she had mentioned what Dave always told her when she asked to play with them, her friend's face _definitely _was the violent one.

**Santana was indeed scowling like an angry little imp. Huffing she crossed her arms in front of her. "I won't beat him up but only because you asked me not to. I think him and Puck are just big buttheads sometimes, especially David," the ten year old grumped. **

"**And he's wrong too because I like playing video games and I'm not a boy, my Mami said so, and I could beat him so bad at Mario Kart he would cry. And, and- I'm going to teach you how to play it too so we can be cooler than them together." Santana said, huffing and nodding her head stubbornly. And then, awkwardly, she added, "but first can we go get water? I'm thirsty." **

Rachel was literally jumping up and down, her grin absolutely ear-splitting. "YES! I know the Mario game, too. I mean I know of it. Oh! This is so exciting! You're the best friend in the world, Santana!" She all but tackled the girl, then quickly pulled away, blushing hotly from embarrassment. "Sorry! I should have asked. I usually ask before I hug people. It's polite. Oh- You wanted water." As was normal, she grabbed the Latina's hand, dragging her upstairs and to the kitchen.

Being the polite hostess that her dads had taught her to be, Rachel scooted out the tall bar stool for Santana to sit in, then climbed up on the one next to it. "Daddy, Santana says she would like water because she's thirsty. And can we have strawberries please?"

Hiram, or 'Daddy', laughed, already headed to the fridge. "Get the water, pumpkin pie. Your stepping stool is next to the counter already. I'll cut up some strawberries for you both."

Rachel near fell out of her stool in her hurry to get Santana's water. She had to essentially climb up on the counter to get a cup, but then climbed back down, stepping up on her stool to turn the faucet on. Once the cup was filled she carefully carried it to the breakfast counter, set it next to Santana, then climbed back onto her seat just in time for a bowl of strawberries to appear between the two girls.

**Santana remembered to politely thank Mr. Berry, stuttering and shaking her head when he told her to call him Hiram, and eventually agreeing that Mr. Hiram was okay. The man went back to whatever he had been doing at the counter and Santana turned back to look at Rachel. Her indignant anger downstairs had gotten her agitated, and water always seemed to calm her down, so she took three long sips before setting down the cup and picking up a strawberry, nervously moving it back and forth in her hands. **

"**Um...I just...just so you know, you don't ever have to ask me if you can hug me. I like your hugs. They make me feel all warm and happy and stuff. Like, you're the best hugger ever I think," the lanky ten year old managed to stammer out, her eyes not leaving the red piece of fruit in her hand. "So...yeah…"**

The other girl looked near tears, and didn't notice Hiram quietly tip-toeing out of the kitchen. She sniffled. "You- You like my hugs?" she asked, unsure if she could really believe it. "You don't think I'm too small, or clingy, or loud and stuff?"

"**Uh-uh," Santana said, quickly whipping her head side to side. "I mean yes, I like your hugs, not uh-uh to that. I mean uh-uh I don't think you're too small. I think you're perfect sized to be my best friend. And I don't know what clingy really means. And I like that you're loud because it's cool and stuff," Santana stammered out all in one breath. Furrowing her brows she looked down at the fruit in her hand and then back up at Rachel. "You're the coolest ever, and I want to be your protectioner, so you can always hug me." **

Sniffling a little more, wiping her eyes, Rachel gave Santana a watery smile. "It's protector. Protectioner isn't a word." She took the fruit out of Santana's hand, interlaced it with hers, and giggled. "I'll always give you hugs, then. Forever and ever."

**Santana grinned proudly and squeezed Rachel's hand. "Good then, it's a deal," she said, giggling and kicking her feet under her chair. **

**A moment later the Berry men walked into the room. Their eyes looked a little red, and though Rachel didn't notice Santana sure did, but she didn't say anything. Stuff like that wasn't something grownups liked to talk about after all. But after that day Santana was a fixture in the Berry house, free to come and go whenever, and subject only to the rules Rachel was.  
**

* * *

**The day was absolutely perfect as a now eleven year old Santana chased Puck around the park, giggling like crazy as he yelled at her to stop. "You started it, Puckerman!" She yelled, running faster, showing off even, when they crossed in front of Rachel and Brittany, who were collecting flowers and watching them with amusement. **

"**Rachel tell her to stop!" Puck yelped as the feisty Latina cornered him in the playground equipment. **

Giggling, Rachel got up, skipping over to them, a flower crown in her hand. She set it on Santana's head. "Be nice to Noah, 'Tana. He gave you his cookie today, remember? That was really nice of him."

Puck puffed his chest out, proud of himself due to Rachel's words. He didn't say anything, though, not wanting to give Santana a reason to go after him again. Instead, with a quick hug to Rachel from behind as a thank you, lifting her off the ground just to hear her yelp, the boy ran off to see what Finn and Dave were doing on the monkey bars.

Rachel patted down her dress, smiling up at Santana. "You look pretty again. You always look pretty, but you're even more pretty when you smile like that. It makes your nose do that scrunch thing and your eyes sparkle. Like stars. And I love stars."

**Santana's face flushed and she instantly shuffled her feet shyly. "Awe Rach...you're prettier," the Latina said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "And I know you love stars. You're going to be a big huge one some day and I'll be your cool bodyguard who wears sunglasses and talks into my watch."**

**Just then Brittany yelped loudly and Santana quickly turned to the blonde to see all of their flowers scattered around her and one of the bigger kids running away, laughing loudly and holding the Mario Kart star plushy Santana had gotten for Rachel in his hands. **

"**Hey bring that back here you stupid jerk!" Santana shouted, already chasing the older boy across the field, her lips pulled back in a furious sneer. Behind her she could hear Rachel shouting something and then she heard Puck yell back to her. **

"**Come and get it Loser!" The boy taunted, looking over his shoulder and letting out a yelp of surprise when he realized that Santana was obviously a lot faster than he thought she would be. **

"**Give it back now!" Santana yelled, reaching out, her fingers just grazing the back of his shirt. **

"**If you want it so bad go get it," he yelled, suddenly stopping and causing the Latina to run into his back and fall to the dirt with a grunt. Santana watched with wide eyes as he brought his arm back and then the present she had spent three months saving her allowance for was sailing through the sky and getting stuck in a tree. The boy let out an obnoxious laugh before kicking dirt at Santana and running away. **

"**Butthead!" Santana yelled at the retreating boy before looking up at the tree, her eyes narrowing with determination. **

**A second later Puck ran up next to her, gasping for air, followed by Rachel, Brittany, Finn, and Dave. "Oh man that's high up there," Puck sighed, looking up at the tree. **

"**It's not that high. Come on and let me stand on your back Puck," Santana said, pushing the boy forwards and pointing at the ground. **

**Just as she put a foot on his back she heard Rachel's voice and froze. **

"Santana Maria Lopez don't you dare! We're not supposed to climb trees and that one's super high!" She was breathing a little hard from running over, and now a look of pure determination was on her face.

Puck was grinning though from his hands and knees. "Santana's like a monkey, Rachel! She can totally do it!"

"Yeah! San is the greatest," added Brittany, and Rachel huffed, stomping her foot on the ground.

"B-but what if she falls?!"

Inside, Rachel was terrified. Her dads had told her what could happen if she climbed trees and fell. Broken bones, or necks, or- or paralyzation! She bit her lip, wringing her hands with worry as the other kids cheered Santana on, insisting that she should, in fact, climb the tree. Dave even offered to watch out for any adults, just in case.

"**I'll be fine Rach! I won't fall," Santana assured her friend before turning back to the tree and clambering up on Puck's back. Her little tongue stuck out from between her lips in determination as she looked up at the first sturdy tree branch that was just out of her reach. **

**She must have taken too long because suddenly Dave called out to her and startled her so bad she nearly toppled off of Puck. "Well go on and do it then!" **

"**Shut up Dave, I'm gonna," Santana yelled back scowling angrily at the tree branch and cursing her height. **

"**I can do it. I'm taller," Finn said running up and stopping next to them. **

**Huffing stubbornly Santana shook her head and looked back up at the branch. She counted down to three and then jumped with all her strength, a cheer of victory leaving her lips when she caught hold of the branch and was able to scramble up the tree. "Told you I could do it," Santana said sticking her tongue out at Dave and then flashing a large proud smile at Rachel. **

**She really was a good climber. Quickly she worked her way up the large branches until her hands closed around Rachel's star plushy. Down on the ground her friends cheered for her and Rachel was looking at her in mixed awe and worry. **

"Please come down now, 'Tana!" Rachel called up, voice anxious and full of worry. She was looking around, not sure if she wanted an adult to appear or not. But the girl's eyes quickly went right back to Santana, just in time to see her friend's foot slip. "'Tana!"

**Santana's little heart almost leapt out of her chest when her foot slipped on a patch of moss and she went down. Scrambling like a squirrel she only just managed to wrap her arms around another branch and get her footing back. "I'm okay," she yelled back to Rachel immediately, ignoring the other kids. **

**And then, a little more carefully than before, she made her way back down the tree until she could leap down. The hard compacted dirt smarted like crazy when her knee made contact with it, but the scrappy eleven year old hid it well as she walked over to Rachel, as close to a swagger as an eleven year old could get. "Here you go, Rach," she said, flushing and holding the plush out to her best friend. **

Not even bothering to take the toy, Rachel hurled herself at Santana, hugging her small body to her friend's and holding tight. "Don't EVER scare me like that ever ever ever again, Santana Lopez! You could have fallen and DIED and bodyguards aren't supposed to die because then they can't be bodyguards and talk into their watches!"

**Flushing like crazy, the eleven year old let her friend fuss over her. "Okay, okay Rach," she assured the girl, smiling so wide it hurt. "I promise next time…I won't slip," she said giggling and running her hands down the shorter girls side, digging her fingers in to where she knew Rachel was the most ticklish. Rachel let out a shriek of laughter and tried to twirl away from her but Santana took them both to the ground, not letting up her assault. "Say Santana Lopez is the best tree climber in the world!" She giggled wildly. **

Shrieking and laughing, doing her best to squirm away but to no avail, her friend stronger and with the better leverage, Rachel desperately tried to cover her sides, only to expose under her arms, or her neck. "NOOOO!" she whined, face completely flushed. "T-Tana stop! EEK! Oh no!"

Finally, getting exhausted, Rachel managed to force out "S-Santana is- the- the greEAST- please stop please stop!" giggled the girl, desperately trying to get away from Santana's deft fingers.

**Breathing hard, her sides absolutely aching from laughter, Santana let up her tickling assault and looked down at Rachel. "That's right," she said cheekily. "And I'm gonna be the best bodyguard ever in history and don't you forget it," she added, and then acting on pure childish instinct she leaned over and pressed a sloppy kiss against the flushed cheek of her best friend. **

Before Rachel could attempt to speak, eyes wide and face hot with weird, completely unfamiliar feelings, there was suddenly,

"RACHEL AND 'TANA SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Brittany was the only one that had remained after Santana had gotten down from her climb, and was giggling madly at her friends. She ran off, still singing loud enough for the whole playground to hear, and as Santana scurried up, grabbing Rachel's hands to help her up off the ground, the small girl could only smile brightly, refusing to let the Latina's hand go.

* * *

At exactly 11 and a half years old, Rachel found out that not everyone's parents were as incredible as hers. And, while she had always sort of known that Santana's parents were… different, she hadn't paid it much mind, or really had the chance to.

But then she realized- see also found out from her dad who made her promise not to say anything- that Santana's parents hadn't celebrated her friend's 12th birthday. And that was a pretty important birthday, Rachel knew. It was the last birthday of childhood, until a youth reached the turmoil-fueled days of teenagerdom. That deserved an amazing birthday, in Rachel Berry's opinion.

But, since she couldn't really provide that, a present and a card would have to do.

Thus, she was skipping up to Santana's house, having ridden her bike there, with a small box and a card she had made by hand. Ringing the doorbell, she waited patiently for Santana to let her in. And she definitely noticed that neither of the Lopez parents were home.

**Santana grumbled as she got up from the couch and walked to answer the door. The girl had been in a bad mood ever since yesterday when her parents had rushed out the door in the morning, her Mami calling a 'Happy Birthday' over her shoulder, and her Papi just not saying anything. She had thought, maybe when she got home from school, that her parents would be waiting with cake and presents, but no such luck. **

"**Who is it?" She asked stepping up to the large ornate door and putting her hand on the lock. **

"It's your very bestest and most adorable and talented friend ever~" sang the slightly younger girl, rocking back and forth on her heels and humming Don't Rain On My Parade under her breath.

The door clicked open, and then she was being pulled into the house, and into a tight hug, put up on her tiptoes in the process. "Hi, 'tana," she forced out. "Can I please breathe? I have presents and things."

**Santana found herself ridiculously excited to hear Rachel's voice filter through her door. If there was anything that could put her in a good mood it was Rachel. Quickly the Latina forced a smile on her face, because Rachel always got sad when Santana looked sad, and swung open the door, instantly pulling the shorter girl into a hug. **

"**Oh, sorry," Santana said releasing her friend and backing up. "Mami says I need to learn to control my strength and did you just say you have presents?" She asked, her mouth snapping shut and face flushing from embarrassment. **

Rachel giggled, leaning up to kiss Santana on the cheek. "It's okay. I like that you're so strong. Bodyguards are supposed to be strong, right?" Without replying to the question about presents, Rachel carried the bag she had over her shoulder into the house further, headed towards the stairs and Santana's bedroom. She paused, reached back, took hold of the Latina's hand, then continued on, swinging their hands back and forth.

"How's kick-boxing? Brittany and Dave told me that you took a test and went up in belt or rank or something? I didn't quite understand everything they were saying and Brittany was talking really fast, but why didn't you tell me at school! That sounds really great! And it's definitely one of the many reasons you're getting so strong- Oh! Did your dad say you could join soccer? You said you were going to ask him but then you didn't say when or if you had and-" she continued to ramble on, not really letting Santana get a word in or answer any questions. They reached the bedroom, and Rachel didn't hesitate to clamber up onto her friend's tall bed and sit down, legs tucked under her and her dress. "Anyway," she finally came to an end. "Presents! Here. Open the bag." She gave the bag over to Santana.

Inside was a small box that held a chocolate cupcake that her Dad had helped her buy. There was also a card that she had made, all by herself. It was fairly large. with a poorly drawn dragon on the front breathing fire and saying "RAWR YOU'RE THE BEST!", surrounded by hearts and gold stars. Inside the card had a long, long message of Rachel listing all the reasons she thought that Santana was, indeed, the best, in her chicken-scratch handwriting.

**Santana happily let the tiny girl ramble on, each word making her feel better about life in general. And then there was a cupcake and a card being shoved at her and the Latina couldn't help but tackle her friend into a big hug. "Thank you, Rachel!" Santana shouted before pressing a sloppy kiss to the girls cheek and opening up the cupcake. "Do you want to eat some of it or is it not vege-vege-...that word."**

"Vegan. And it's not. Because you always say my vegan stuff tastes funny and you deserve lots and lots of sugar," Rachel interjected, slightly blushing from the kiss on her cheek.

"**Mkay," Santana said, happily taking a large bite out of the cupcake and releasing a very pleased sound. Wiping her mouth she smiled at her best friend. Rachel's rambling was something Santana was very used to by this point and she used the other girl's silence to answer all the questions that had been asked while being dragged up the stairs. "And I did go up a belt. I'm an orange belt now and I'm the youngest orange belt at the school. My teacher says that I'm gonna be a black belt before I know it. And I...I didn't get a chance to ask my Papi about soccer yet. He's really busy at work right now," she explained, taking bites out of the cupcake while she spoke. "But Mami said they're going to take me out to Breadsticks for dinner tomorrow night and I'll ask him then." **

**Now finished with her cupcake, the wiry twelve year old sat the empty container aside and picked up the card, smiling widely at the dragon on the front. "Dragons are so cool," she said, opening up the card and starting to read the message inside. Across from her Rachel let out a little huff and Santana looked up in confusion. "What'd I do?"**

"You always eat so sloppy… It's gross." Reaching over to the napkins she had brought with her, Rachel started cleaning off Santana's face. "Read the card, okay? I spent almost an hour writing it because it had to be perfect for you."

**Santana giggled and shook her head as Rachel began wiping her face and turned her attention back to the card. Silently she read over it, a warm strange feeling bubbling up in her stomach with every word. It was by far the best present she had ever gotten and it was just words. She finished it just about the time Rachel finished cleaning off her face and she was silent for a few moments, unbidden tears springing up in her eyes. Forcing them down she looked up at Rachel with watery eyes. "T-thank you Rachel. You're...you're amazing," she said before lurching forwards to wrap the shorter girl up in a tight hug, trying her best to communicate how she was feeling with just her touch.**

**The best thing about Rachel was she seemed to understand that Santana wasn't good with words, because she just hugged the Latina back as tight as she could. When evening came and Rachel had to go home, Santana watched her leave with a smile, thinking to herself that she was probably the luckiest twelve year old in the world.**

* * *

"**Okay Tiny-"**

"I'm not tiny."

"**Yes you are, it's cute," a now 13 year old Santana said, shaking her head and looking down at her best friend. The Latina had hit a growth spurt a few months ago and every day she seemingly shot up another inch, until she was now half a foot taller than the singer. Height wasn't her only gain either, already her body was starting to mature, her chest was starting to become pronounced, and her legs and arms were starting to gain the tone and definition that would in a few years make her an unstoppable force of strength and stamina. **

"**Now if you'll let me finish. The first thing you need to do is put a foot on the board," Santana said, pushing a skateboard towards Rachel with her foot. **

Huffing, Rachel pouted. It wasn't enough that Santana had to keep getting stronger, but now the girl was a whole half foot taller and could easily lift up her small frame- and did, all the time, just because. "This is bad idea," she replied, looking down wearily at the skateboard. "I don't have a helmet, or knee pads, or elbow pads. Or gloves. I could fall and break all of my bones. I can't become the next Barbra Streisand if I'm broken in pieces, Santana Lopez," the singer insisted, taking a step back from the skateboard.

"**You'll be fine Rach," Santana chuckled, getting behind the shorter teenager and pushing her back towards the board. "I promise you won't break every bone in your body and if you fall I might even catch you," she teased cheekily before walking around to the other side of the board. "And you were the one who said you wanted to learn, remember?" **

Pout firmly in place now, she glared at Santana. "That's- That's not the point. I was caught up in the moment of watching you do that flip thing on the turn pipe, or whatever it's called. I'll just stand here, and you can do tricks and stuff." Rachel attempted to make a subtle, but quick escape. She wasn't fast enough, however, and before she knew it Santana's arms were around her waist and she was lifted off her feet.

"'Ta-naaaa! Let me down!" the smaller girl reprimanded, arms and legs flailing uselessly as she found herself being walked back to the waiting skateboard. "This is very rude of you. I am incredibly upset with you now and may never find it in myself to offer you forgiveness for this outrage."

**Laughing hard, Santana held her best friend above the skateboard. "Well I'm a very rude person and you'll forgive me when you're doing sic moves on the **_**half-pipe**_**. Now stop moving and just relax. I'm gonna set you down on the board and all you have to do is hold on to my shoulders okay?" Santana said, and then waited patiently for Rachel to stop struggling. **

**Santana's face was one of intense concentration as she lowered the petite girl down on to the skateboard and steadied her carefully. "See look at that, you're standing on it like a pro already," she teased, pinching the girl's side lightly. **

Rachel clung to Santana's shoulders like a lifeline, her legs shaking slightly, completely unfamiliar with the slight movement that the skateboard would make every so often under foot. The board jerked slightly and she screeched, throwing herself against Santana's body and refusing to let go. Were she able, she would have probably clambered up Santana's body.

Instead, she found her face nearly in the girl's growing chest, and glared at a smirking Latina. "You did that on purpose!"

**Santana was considering whether to shake the girl in her arms a little, just enough to get another shriek out of her, when suddenly her body became extremely hot. Choking back a laugh she looked down as Rachel's hot breath filtered through her shirt, making her entire body flush head to toes. A wholly unfamiliar tingling sensation settled in her stomach and with a start the Latina felt herself getting suddenly hard for the first time in her life. **

**Her Papi had very embarrassingly sat her down a few months ago, and explained in technical terms what her body was going through, but she definitely wasn't prepared for this. Yelping, the Latina jerked back, causing the skateboard under Rachel's feet to shoot away as her friend stumbled forwards. In seemingly slow motion she watched in horror as Rachel fell to the ground in front of her, her knees slamming down hard first. **

"**Oh shit!" Santana yelped, her body freezing. "Rachel I'm so so sorry!" **

Crying out as she fell forward, her knees hitting the ground send a shooting pain through her legs, and she could feel them and the palms of her hands scrape harshly against the blacktop under them. Whimpering, eyes filling with tears, Rachel couldn't even hold onto her knees as a reflexive action, her hands shaking and stinging just as much as her knees.

"L-language-" she choked out, swallowing harshly, her lips tight and jaw clenched as she did her very best not to start crying right there on Santana's driveway.

**Horrible could not even describe how Santana felt. Immediately the Latina was kneeling down next to Rachel and putting an arm around her. "I'm so so sorry Rachel. My...I...my leg cramped and it hurt and I didn't mean to pull back so hard. Oh god is anything broken? Should I call 911? Please don't hate me," Santana rambled on before a fierce wave of determination passed through her body and she was gently looping her arms under Rachel's body. "I'm going to carry you inside and get help okay?" **

She sniffled, nodding her head at Santana's words at certain moments and shaking it at others. When she felt her friend lifting her up, she swallowed audibly again, curling into the taller girl's body and trying not to touch any of her scrapes.

"I don't like s-skateboarding an-anymore," she whimpered, sniffling hard once more.

"**Neither do I," Santana grumbled, glaring at the offending skateboard and easily carrying the petite girl towards her house. "After we clean off your knees and hands we can do anything you want I promise. I'm so sorry," the Latina said again, mentally kicking herself and making a note to have that talk again with her father. Apparently there were a few really important details she had missed in there.**

* * *

**Santana like loud music. Like really REALLY loud music. Currently the toned 14 year old was jamming out, singing at the top of her lungs, to So What by P!nk, and she thought she was doing a hell of a job. The girl had been in the middle of getting ready to go to the mall with Rachel when the song had started playing, and now she was currently jumping up and down on her bed, naked below the waist, singing into her hairbrush like there was no tomorrow. **

**She had just hit the second chorus, fist high in the air, when suddenly she spun around, and saw Rachel staring up at her with wide eyes. It would have been comical, if it weren't the most terrifying of Santana's young life. **

**The Latina was still for a second, frozen in place, before self preservation kicked in and she did the most ungraceful flip off the other side of her bed imaginable. "Ohmygodohmygodohmgod," she shrieked, nearly hyperventilating as she scrambled to pull the blanket off of her bed and cover up, what _had been_, her most deeply guarded secret ever. **

It took a moment, but when Rachel finally found her voice, face red as a tomato, she took deep breath, stomping her foot. "SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ!" Stomping further into the room, she huffed. "I cannot believe you! Have you no sense of decency!? Not only are you up here NOT preparing for our well-planned and limited time together at the mall, but you aren't even ready to begin with! And you are leaving a guest downstairs waiting for what has been exactly five minutes and 25- no, 26 seconds. Now 28. Anyway. Hurry and get dressed so that we can go." She turned around, intent on headed out of the room again, then paused, looking back.

"Oh! Also, your C note was flat. Don't worry, it's an easy fix. Hurry up, 'tana~" And then she was halfway down the hall before Santana could process anything, much less get a word in.

**Santana stared at the empty doorway for a long moment, caught somewhere between surprise, mortification, and confusion. Her brain had completely shorted out it seemed as she tried to reason what had just happened. Rachel had walked in on her naked from the waist down. Rachel had seen that she had a penis. Or maybe she didn't see it. Maybe she thought Santana was...had...no...she had definitely seen it. For Christ's sake she had been doing a **_**very**_** impressive impression of a helicopter down there. **

**When she was little Santana hadn't thought anything about what she was packing in her jeans. She was a kid and she assumed that all little kids had pretty much the same thing. And then as she got older, she started realizing that she wasn't normal, that there was a reason her mother got her such tight underwear and such baggy jeans. She had thought a million things about her condition over the years, but the most prevalent thought in her mind was, **_**no one **_**can find out, because it could only end in disaster. So...to have Rachel blow into her room, see her junk, and then lecture her on proper hostess etiquette without so much as batting an eye, was **_**far**_** too much to handle. **

**The Latina let out a very undignified squawk of sorts, something between a laugh and a sob before falling to the floor in a heap of blankets. Large tears sprang to her eyes and she tried taking a deep breath only to let out another of the weird sounds. **

When Santana wasn't downstairs three minutes later, Rachel was back up, sighing in somewhat annoyance. She opened Santana's door, then frowned, worry wrinkling her brow. "Santana? Why are you crying?" She approached her friend, kneeling down slowly next to her and patting her back. "'tana..., it's okay. Everyone gets flat sometimes. It's an easy vocal error to solve, and of course I can help you. My vocal teachers are excellent, and I know all the tricks. We'll have you singing just like P!nk in less than two weeks. Or maybe even one week!" insisted the smaller girl.

**Santana did not even know how to respond. Weakly she waved her hands in front of Rachel's face, sniffling so hard her body shuddered. When the shorter girl looked at her in silent confusion the Latina blew out a deep ragged breath. "R-rach…" she stuttered, trying hard to keep going, lest she started full on balling like a baby, "d-did you not notice anything else besides me fucking up a C note?" **

Rachel blinked, pouting indignantly. "Of course I did. You weren't even dressed to go to the mall. Well, you still aren't. But that's inconsequential at this point I suppose. Um… Hm… You… Oh! The cut on your knee is healing quite well, too."

**Santana's mouth hung open for a good long moment, her eyes glancing down at her knee for some reason before looking back at her best friend. Taking a deep breath the kickboxer put both hands on Rachel's shoulders and pulled her forwards until their faces were inches apart. "Rachel. I have a dick. I am a female and I have a dick. This is where you're supposed to freak out. I was told this is when anyone would freak out," the Latina said, her voice level now, tears completely washed away in her utter confusion. **

Another annoyed huff. "It's called a penis, Santana. Not a dick. Vulgar language is naughty and you shouldn't say it. Also, proper anatomical and medical vocabulary is essential to being well educated and able to communicate about sex and sexuality clearly." Rachel took another breath, tapping Santana on her nose and smiling when the Latina's face scrunched up. "Yes, you've a penis. If we're talking about such things, I have a vagina. And, while it is considered 'normal' for a girl to have my anatomy, it is not unheard of, nor wrong, to have your anatomy. Also, I did freak out. Walking in on my best friend naked for the first time is weird, and that C note really was flat…" finished Rachel with a bit of a pout.

**If ever Santana had understood the meaning of a weight being lifted off one's shoulders it was that moment. Vaguely she was aware that Rachel was talking, and her heart nearly leapt into throat when she heard the word vagina get tossed out there, but honestly she wouldn't have been able to repeat anything back except that word. Rachel's voice was what she was paying attention to. She realized with a start, and then a flood of emotions, that there was no discernible difference between how Rachel's voice had sounded thirty minutes ago, and how it sounded now. There was no fear like her father had said there might be, no disgust like her Abuela had said would **_**definitely**_** be there, there was just Rachel Berry, her best friend. **

**The teenager let out a sharp bark of laughter, her throat still watery from crying, and pulled Rachel towards her with all of her strength, cuddling the surprised singer against her chest tightly. After a long moment she loosened her arms a bit. "You are the very best friend in the entire world Rachel Berry," she laughed shakily, ducking her head and letting it rest on the girl's shoulder. "The very best." **

Flushing hotly, oddly hyper aware of her friend's growing boobs now pressed firmly to her cheek, not to mention how _strong _Santana was these days, Rachel squealed in surprise, sputtering and trying, without any success, to wiggle out of the tight hold. Eventually she gave up, and as she did so, felt Santana loosen her hold enough that it didn't feel like the Latina was trying to crush her ribs. Plus, she could move her face from the girl's chest.

Rachel looked up, still thoroughly confused. "Thank… you…?" she asked, unsure as to the sudden show of rigorous affection. "If we're going to cuddle instead of go shopping, can you put pants on? Or shorts? I don't think we're at the naked friends level yet. Also, that just makes me think of Noah too much and that's really weird."

And then, hand going up to lightly squeeze Santana's left bicep, Rachel giggled. "I think you could beat him in a lifting contest. At least the bench press right now. His muscles don't feel as hard as yours. I mean, I know eventually he'll be able to out-lift you, but you should take advantage of your growth spurt while you can. Which DOES NOT mean carrying me around OR throwing me over your shoulder!"

**Leaning back the Latina wiped her face off and smiled widely at her friend. "I could kick his ass couldn't I?" She asked cheekily, winking when Rachel chastised her for her language. "Come on, I promised you vegan ice cream from that new shop in the mall and you shall get vegan ice cream." **

**When Rachel left her room the Latina sat on her bed, reflecting for a good long moment on what had just happened. Already the young teenager was getting a taste of the anxiousness and high strung emotions that would in a few years turn into a fully blown, barely controlled, anger issue. Her body was changing. Everything was changing. But right now? Right now she had her best friend and nothing had changed there. **

**A few minutes later she was running down the stairs and heading to the mall with the shorter girl. She picked Rachel up and threw her over her shoulder exactly seven times that day.**

* * *

**Santana was silent, thinking, as the rest of their group of friends talked animately about their first day of High School, which was now only days away. She had been in a great mood all day until Dave's older brother had picked her up and dropped her and Dave at the mall. The two friends had been going on about the sports programs they were already signed up for when the college student had started laughing at them. Confused, Dave had asked his brother what was so funny and he had explained to them that McKinley was not exactly the fun environment they were hoping for. He had explained hierarchy and the Cheerios and a ritual called slushying, and by the time the two teenagers had gotten out of his car they were both green in the face. **

**The thing was, Santana knew she could protect herself well enough, but from the sound of it, Brittany and Rachel were going to have a rough time. When the Latina had met up with Brittany a few moments later, fresh out of her first Cheerios practice her fears had only doubled as she listened to the blonde talk about the older Cheerios behaviors. **

**She was snapped from her silent fears by a flurry of movement and she blinked a few times before realizing the group was all standing up. "What's going on?" She asked looking to Rachel and then blanching slightly at the intense look she was getting from her best friend. **

"They're going to catch a movie. I told them we'd be right behind," replied Rachel easily. She'd been watching Santana for the good last hour, studying her friend and trying to figure out what was going on in her head. Although she looked like she was simply zoned out, Rachel knew that look well. It was one of pure concentration and concern, and it bothered her. Especially since it seemed that Santana hadn't had any plans on telling her what was going on.

When the group was gone, Rachel turned fully to the Latina, brow furrowed. "That said, what's on your mind? You're freaking out. And you look like a deer in the headlights."

**Santana chewed nervously on her bottom lip and looked down at the table, wondering if she could get away with lying to Rachel just this once. Sighing she leaned back and rubbed her face, shaking her head, "I'm just sleepy?" She said, the words coming out as more of a question than an answer. The look on Rachel's face was enough to tell Santana she wasn't buying it and the Latina took a deep breath. "I'm nervous about Monday...school...Dave's brother told us about McKinley...I don't think it's gonna go well," she admitted, her brows knit together in frustration. **

Sighing, Rachel scooted closer. "Okay… So, not to make you feel like you weren't quite behind the eight ball on this one… but judging by my middle school experiences I could have already told you high school was going to be… less than stellar for me." She took Santana's hand then, offering a reassuring smile. "But you and Brittany? You'll be fine. You'll scare everyone into submission and Brittany is… Brittany. She's also on the cheerleading squad and that's instant protection I hear."

**Santana shook her head and turned to the shorter girl, taking her hands in her own and looking down at them. "No, you don't get it Rachel. From what Dave's brother said McKinley is going to be hell. Basically anyone who's different, in even the slightest bit, gets shit every moment of every day. They throw slushies at people, they put them in trash cans, and that is some of the more tame stuff. And yeah as long as I can avoid the group showers somehow I'm gonna be okay, but not Brittany. She had her first practice this morning and some of the older girls were already calling her names, and apparently the new head cheerleader is a "really mean person", which we both know is Brittany speak for a huge bitch. And I'm just scared...I'm scared that something is gonna happen and I won't be able to stop it. And I'm terrified of my secret getting out, I can only imagine how well a chick with a dick would go over from the sound of that place. And my mom is already pressuring me to 'be popular' and I'm just freaking out and-"**

"Santana, stop." Rachel situated herself right next to Santana, kissing her cheek and holding her hands tightly. "Brittany is a lot stronger than people think. She's very nice and sweet, and a little… odd at times. But between you and herself, it'll be okay." With a sigh, seeing that her words were to little effect, Rachel shook her head a little.

"'Tana, do what you need to do to feel safe. My fathers have told you that countless times. They've told both of us. And don't let Dave's brother freak you out. He's an asshole. ...Pardon my language."

**Santana was silent, staring down at their linking hands and fighting back the tears her panic and frustration had brought on. And right under the surface of her fear was anger like she had never felt before. Rachel sounded so sure, so it had to be okay right? She could stroll in there on Monday with Rachel to her right and Brittany to her left and all of their other friends and nothing was gonna change.**

**Taking a deep shuddering breath she leant forwards and very gently rested her head on the shorter girl's shoulder, a few tears managing to slip out. "That's just the thing Rach, I don't know what to do to feel safe this time," she murmured. **

Rachel bit her lip, wrapping an arm around Santana's waist, her other hand still holding her friend's tightly. Her mind was racing, and slowly, an idea was forming in her head. The more she worked out the plan, the tighter her chest constricted, but…

Swallowing hard, sitting up a little straighter and holding Santana a little tighter, the smaller girl cleared her throat. "Well, we'll figure it out. Everything is going to be fine, Santana. I promise. And a Berry never breaks their promises, ever."

* * *

It was two months into freshmen year, and everything was different. As Rachel walked through the halls, head held high and books tight to her chest, she caught a glimpse of Santana.

The taller girl was in a junior varsity jacket, already a striker for the JV soccer team, and was leaning up against her locker with a cocky smirk, surrounded by her teammates. She looked… well… maybe not 'happy', but safe. Yes, safe was the right word. And maybe it had come at the cost of their friendship, but… Rachel had said that it was important for Santana to do whatever was needed for her to feel safe. And she had meant that.

Besides, her plan had worked flawlessly. So well that she doubted Santana even knew what she had been doing until it was already done.

Suddenly, shooting, cold pain spread across her face, spiking up and down her spine and stopping her in her tracks, the breath nearly knocked from her lungs. Laughter filled the halls soon after, and she felt herself get pushed aside, someone, a girl, sneering "Stop hogging the hallway nose for brains". Stumbling, Rachel wiped some of the slushy from her eyes, and within seconds she felt two people next to her guiding her.

"Rachel, dear, we really need to work on your awareness…" That was Kurt, on her left.

"Fer real, girl. That bitch was walking straight towards you!" And that was Mercedes on her right.

They guided her to the bathroom, sat her down on the folding chair there, and began to help her clean up. "I was distracted…" mumbled the small singer with a small shiver and a shrug.

**Santana had been listening to her team mates with feigned interest. She knew they were talking about the epic goal she had made on Friday and she felt a certain amount of pride sure, but they could have been talking about life on Mars for all she cared. The kickboxer had over the last two months perfected a unique emotional detachment to the world around her. She went to school, said and did what everyone else did, put in her time on the field, and then, only when she was safe in her house did she relax a little bit. Dave's brother might have been an asshole but he hadn't been kidding, this school was toxic, and it was beginning to wear her down. She was **_**angry**_** all the time it felt like. **

**A splash and the sound of her teammates boisterous laughter snapped her back to attention and she looked down the hall to see Rachel covered in slushy. Like every time it happened, Santana felt conflicting emotions. One part of her felt like it was being stabbed in the heart, another part felt like she was moments away from legit murder, and a small, shameful part of her felt resigned. **

**The two once best friends had barely spoken for two months now. The first few days of school had been rough and it seemed to have broken something between them. Rachel had started backing out of their time together, claiming extra dance practice and voice lessons and even obscure school clubs, until Santana realized that the shorter girl was just actively avoiding her, and...Santana had let her, because it was easier. **

**It was easier to avoid her best friend and not have to worry what people would say if there were seen together too much. It had created a fairly strong amount of self loathing in her, and it had risen her anger issues through the roof, but god it was easier. **

**Pushing herself off of her locker she casually strode down the hall, catching the Cheerio responsible for the slushy with her foot and sending her crashing to the ground. "My bad," Santana sneered, not skipping a beat as she continued down the hall, stopping outside of the bathroom Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes had disappeared into and leaning next to the door. She sent a murderous glare to anyone that came near it and let her mind wander back to her usual detached state. **

"You need to stop staring at her, Rachel…" Kurt was drying Rachel's hair, having already cleaned it thoroughly, and Mercedes was digging through the slushy kit looking for a new shirt for her smaller friend.

Rachel sighed. "I'm not staring. I told you, I was caught in my thoughts."

"About Santana," interjected Mercedes. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Not about Santana. Listen, just… It's whatever. Are we auditioning for the school choir today or not?"

Kurt made a face. "No. I checked it out. The director is… ew… And none of them can really sing. I mean, not well. Not like us. But he's super bias. Definitely not worth it."

Nodding, finally finding one of Rachel's shirts, freshly pressed and folded, Mercedes walked back towards them. "Truth. Besides, how you gonna have time for singing? You have dance three times a week, vocal lessons four times a week, plus you're part of ten clubs and the president of six of those. You have got to slow down, Rachel."

"I can't. I need it all for my resume. If I'm ever going to get out of this hell hole-"

"Rachel, it's only two months into freshmen year…"

Kurt and Mercedes were looking at her sympathetically, and Rachel gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah… Just… seems like longer… I guess…"

**Santana was watching Brittany down the hall talking with Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader in training, when the bathroom door opened next to her. Raising a brow she, nodded as Kurt and Mercedes walked out first, followed by a now clean Rachel. With a quick glance up and down the hall to make sure no one was watching she caught Rachel by the hand and raised a brow, silently asking if she was okay, or at least as okay as she could be. **

"Wha- Oh…" Rachel's jaw tightened ever so slightly at the feel of Santana's hand in her own, her heart skipping a beat and several emotions she had spent the last two months pushing away, trying to swell back up. Catching the look, Rachel just shrugged to her, gave a small, forced smile, and let her hand slip out of the soccer players. Without a word nor another glance, she hurried to catch up to Kurt and Mercedes. The warning bell had rung, and the halls were starting to empty. She had a perfect attendance to maintain, after all.

**Santana watched Rachel go silently. Only when the girl disappeared down a hall did the Latina let out a muttered curse and slammed her fist behind her, smacking it against the wall of metal lockers with a crash loud enough to startle the few students left in the hall.  
**

"**What the fuck are you looking at?" She snapped at the nearest person before walking away, her hand already bruising.**

* * *

**"And so the penguin says, dude, he's not an eggplant, he's retarded," ****the football player, Markus, Santana thought, said making everyone around them laugh loudly. Santana laughed too, even if honestly she had no clue what the joke had been. All around them drunk high school students were reveling in their last night of freedom before Christmas break was over, and the house stunk of sweat and alcohol. **

**There was an arm around her shoulder suddenly and she looked up to find her current boyfriend Jake smiling drunkenly down at her. "Do you want another beer babe? I can get it for you," he slurred, his hand dipping down and brushing against her chest. **

"**That's okay baby," she said, her cheery voice sounding so fake in her own ears. "I'm gonna go use the restroom." She released a relieved breath when he nodded and let her go and she tried not to seem to eager to get away from him. **

**Quickly she made her way out of the crowded living room and found a quiet spot in the entrance way to breath. She hated these fucking parties with a passion, but it was expected of her to be at them, just like it was expected of her to have a boyfriend. Santana knew though, that after the party he was going to want at least a handjob and the thought made her skin crawl. The Latina had gotten into a pattern over the last two months. Get a boyfriend, keep him for as long as she could put off having actual sex, and then break up with him, and it was working so far, even if she was getting a reputation she hated. Well to be honest she had two reputations now. There was the girl who traded out boyfriends like socks, and then there was the short fuse that everyone steered clear of. **

**The anger that had been festering inside her for years had reached a boiling point and now the slightest things set her off. People in the halls looked at her like a ticking time bomb, and even most of the teachers walked around her like the floor was covered in egg shells. **

**It took several, deep breaths before the Latina was able to unclench her fists and she sighed, realizing that she would need to head back in there soon. She was just pushing off the wall when the front door opened and she felt her blood run cold at the sight of Rachel walking into the house, a random hockey player a few steps behind her. Before she even registered what she was doing she had closed the distance between them, violently shoved the hockey player out of her way, and was pushing Rachel out of the house, ignoring the girls very animated protests. **

The whole thing was ridiculous, and Rachel hadn't even really wanted to go. But Kurt had insisted that when invited, they should definitely show up to parties. Otherwise what kind of high schoolers were they?

"Respectable ones…" the girl had replied, but her friend would hear none of it. So she had dressed up, promised to call her dads, and hopped into the sophomore who was taking them's car. The ride was awkward, and the guy had clearly been doing a favor for a friend. But still, it was a ride, and it was their first party, so Rachel supposed she should be grateful.

The whole time, though, all Rachel could think about was her real reasoning for finally agreeing to go in the first place.

It was guaranteed that Santana would be there, and… well… part of her hoped something would happen. Santana would welcome her, they'd have fun together, and everyone would be too drunk to care. They'd go back to ignoring one another at school, but at least they'd have that night to pretend like nothing had changed.

She had built up this idea so much, that when Rachel had finally walked through the door, she was smiling, ready to make it happen.

Instead, she found herself being forcefully removed from the house by a seething Latina, and the near-manhandling set all of her hopes for a fun evening ablaze, her otherwise even temper riling up as soon as Santana had pushed her out the door. "SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" she shrieked indignantly, violently ripping her arm from the girl's grasp, absolutely fuming. "How DARE YOU!? Believe it or not Santana I AM allowed a social life just as much as you! You have NO RIGHT to- I can't even- URGH!" Stomping her foot, Rachel couldn't have been more upset had she tried.

"**Are you done yet, Rachel?" Santana snapped, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her jaw tight as a drum. "Because you can yell all you want but you're going home right now. What the hell are you even do-"**

"You are NOT in charge of me Santana Maria. I was INVITED, my fathers approved, and therefor-"

"**Then your fathers are crazier than I fucking thought Rachel!" Santana yelled furiously, pulling the girl, as gently as she could considering how angry she was, away from the door. "This place is a shit hole and you are not going in there! You are going to go home now!"**

"SHUT UP!" With an angry huff, once again tearing her arm away from the girl's grip. "And STOP forcing me to go where I don't want to. Just because you're stronger certainly does not give you that right! And finally, don't you ever, EVER insult my fathers!" Now too angry to bother with the party at all, and her only motivation clearly not wanting her with any of her popular friends, Rachel tightened her jacket around herself and angrily began walking in the direction of her home. It was over ten blocks but she didn't care. She could use the time to cool off, she figured.

"**Fuck," Santana snapped, kicking the wall before going after Rachel. She...she hadn't meant to lose her cool like that. But Rachel couldn't be here with all these lame ass people who wouldn't give two shits if some football player tried to take her upstairs. **

**Taking a very deep breath she stepped around the shorter girl and held her hands up, making sure not to touch her. "Rachel...please," she said, swallowing as she tried to figure out the words she was looking for. "This...that party...all of these parties are jokes. They're a bunch of dumbass-"**

"_Language_," Rachel tersed out, stopping in her tracks, backing up several feet from Santana with her arms tightly over her chest.

"**Okay, sorry," Santana said lowering her hands and looking up at the dark sky before looking back to the shorter girl. "These parties are all the same. A bunch of jocks walking around with spiked beers, trying to get laid. And a bunch of stuck up bi-...girls talking trash about each other. At the end of the night everyone hooks up whether they actually want to or not and go home to do it all again next weekend," Santana said, crossing her arms and hugging herself tightly, uncomfortable, knowing that Rachel would pick up on what she wasn't saying...that her night was gonna end the same way. "You...you're better than that and you need to go home okay?" **

With a heavy sigh, Rachel shifted just as uncomfortably, looking at the snowy sidewalk under her feet. "...Then why do you bother if you hate it so much, Santana…? Why don't you just come home with me…?" The question was nearly a plea, though she didn't look up at the taller girl, refused to meet her eyes.

**Santana swallowed, painfully, and palmed the back of her neck. "I-I want to...but I can't Rachel. I have to go back in there and act like I'm having the time of my life. I-I'm not like you. I'm-"**

"Popular. I know, Santana…" Sighing, this time in a tired way, Rachel just shook her head. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Santana… Have a good night… Please be safe…" With that, not allowing the Latina to have another word in, Rachel stepped around her once-best-friend, quickened her pace, and headed home. She knew that, if she wanted to, Santana could easily catch up to her.

And she also knew that Santana wouldn't try.

**Santana watched Rachel go with an unbelievable amount of shame and guilt. She tightly closed her eyes, letting a few tears escape, and whimpered slightly, whispering into the darkness, "I was gonna say terrified..."**

* * *

Freshman English was a joke, Rachel had decided within the first week. They were still going over things that everyone should have known by 7th grade, and she was already so far ahead that she had asked their teacher if she could take the final and get it over with… The answer had been no, and she had been told that her grade would suffer if she didn't more fully participate in class. Which was _ridiculous _because she was one of all of three people that actively volunteered to read and answered questions. Not to mention actually did the reading on time…

With a sigh, Rachel set her things down on her desk, organizing her book and folder and notebook, ready to pretend that she was learning from the teacher and that she hadn't already covered every inch of material on her own.

The warning bell rang, and Rachel began the silent countdown for when the newest, so-called 'badass' of McKinley High would walk in.

At exactly thirty seconds before the final bell, in walked Santana, her junior varsity jacket thrown over her shoulder, books and papers haphazardly thrown together under her arm and cocky smirk across her lips.

**Santana felt absolutely exhausted, but she had perfected the art of appearing otherwise. Ignoring the judging look the teacher shot her, the soccer player headed for her chair, purposefully letting it scrape loudly across the floor, before sitting down. A few of the other students laughed at her antic, and she smiled, but her focus was more on Rachel who was sitting in the chair next to her tensed up. **

**Rachel hadn't so much as looked at her since the party months ago, and Santana couldn't blame her. She still didn't regret a word she had said, but god did she miss her none the less, even if all they had done before then was nod at each other in passing and talk about work in their shared classes. **

**Already feeling bored, Santana opened her book up to the page on the board, and rolled her eyes when the teacher told them to read to themselves. The class muttered a faint acknowledgment of the directions and mostly started talking to the people next to them as the teacher no doubt checked her email. Santana looked down at the book and sighed, she had read the entire book back and forth already and couldn't be bothered to act like she was reading it again. Biting her bottom lip she chanced a glance at Rachel, smiling softly at the look of intense concentration on the girl's face. **

Sensing eyes on her, very used to that by now, Rachel glanced up, and instantly blushed when she caught the smile on Santana's face. She looked away quickly, trying her best to concentrate again on the book, despite having already read it through what felt like a million times. ...Though it was probably only six…

Finally, after several minutes, Rachel bit her lip, glancing at Santana for a moment. "Um… Yes…?" she asked, somewhat disconcerted.

**Santana nearly jumped in her seat at Rachel's turned attention and she made a very unbadass noise deep in her throat. Mind racing she opened and closed her mouth a few times before picking up her book, looking for the longest word she could find, and pushing the book in front of the petite girl. "How do you pronounce that?" She asked, grimacing slightly at the weird tone of her voice. **

Blinking, looking at Santana with pure suspicion, Rachel tentatively leaned forward, closer to Santana, to look at the word she was pointing at. She looked back up to the girl, frowning, but then back to the book. "Disingenuous," she replied, saying it clearly. It reminded her of back in middle school, when Santana would legitimately have trouble pronouncing certain words.

The thought made her heart hurt, though, and she pushed it aside.

"It's… it's basically a one-worded way to describe Quinn Fabray," Rachel added, giving Santana a definition purely out of well-known habit.

**Santana laughed at the definition Rachel gave her and shook her head. "It's a little more wordy than heinous bi-atch but I like it-,"**

"Language. 'Bi-atch' is still vulgar." Habit, again. Rachel wondered if they would ever go away at this point.

"**True, but if the vulgar word fits, right?" Santana chuckled, sending a dazzling smile at the singer and nudging her arm gently. **

Blushing lightly again, the past blush only just having faded, Rachel returned the smile with a much smaller one, though sincere; if a little confused. "Quinn is… Quinn. I've little more to say about her, honestly…" Mostly out of self-preservation, Rachel finished mentally. "Anyway, we should get back to reading."

**Santana sighed and looked back down at her book, feelings weirdly overwhelmed by the brief exchange of words. God everything was so fucked up. A year ago they had talked for hours at a time, and now it was hard to get a few words out; worse, it was all her fault. She considered for a moment trying to keep Rachel talking to her, maybe finding a new word she didn't "understand" in the book, but she knew Rachel was too smart for that to work a second time. She just...she wanted to hear her voice. **

**Sighing again, she rubbed her temples and rested her head on the desk, giving up for the day.**

* * *

**Santana was pretty sure torture was illegal in schools, so for the life of her she couldn't figure out what excuse they had for William Schuster's spanish class. At the front of the room the curly haired teacher was currently wearing a poncho and butchering the language, while Santana was going over some leftover math homework. **

**Suddenly a frustrated sigh was let out and she looked over to see Rachel glaring a hole in her notebook. Clearing her throat the Latina nudged the girl and raised her eyebrows in question. **

Startled, Rachel looked up at Santana. For the third time that day, completely due to Santana Lopez, she flushed red, and looked down back to her book. "Um… Sorry," she said, assuming the interruption had something to do with her groan.

When she realized that Santana was still eyeing her, Rachel huffed in frustration with herself. "I just… don't understand this part… I can't follow the conversation they're having.."

**Frowning slightly Santana slid closer to the girl and looked down at her notebook, seeing the issue right away. "Its your conjugation," she said awkwardly, carefully pulling the girl's pencil out of her hand, hand just brushing up against Rachel's, and erased the words from the chart. "What you meant here was trabajo, meaning I am working, and this is supposed to be trabajé, meaning I have worked," she explained in a low, steady voice. "Schue sucks a- … **_**at**_** explaining this stuff." **

Biting her lip, mostly trying to hold back the little laugh that threatened to come out at Santana's self-censorship, Rachel nodded. "He's… not very talented at Spanish, no… Well, I mean, I'm pretty sure he's somewhat fluent in speaking… But he can't teach it at all. And um… he's sort of racist without realizing it, I think…" She surprised herself by saying as much as she did, considering everything that had happened between them. But… God… it was so hard _not _to talk to Santana… Especially when she aimed that little smirk her way, or winked, or-

Cutting that train of thought off, Rachel cleared her throat. "Thanks, by the way… You'd… you know… think I'd have picked some of this up… From before…"

"**Yeah," Santana murmured, staring down at her math homework silently. Awkwardly she fidgeted with her hands, brushing a finger over a fresh bruise she had gotten that morning hitting a locker, and trying to think of something else to say to the singer. Unable to think of anything she sighed in frustration before yawning and leaning over to rest her head against the desk. "Do you need help with anything else?" She asked, opening an eye and looking up at Rachel, trying to not appear overly hopeful. **

"What- Oh- Um-" Stuttering a bit, surprised at the offer, Rachel looked down at the worksheet they were doing- or, that _she _was doing while the others laughed at 's antics. She bit her lower lip, then scooted closer to Santana, making a decision, and praying it wouldn't hurt in the end. "Ac-actually. I'm stuck on most of this… I know for a fact we didn't go over it in class… I take excellent notes."

**Santana smiled and perked up in her seat, scooting her own chair over until their knees were almost brushing up against each others. "You've always taken excellent notes," she said, her voice only just lightly teasing. "It's one of the best things about you," and then, awkwardly clearing her throat, she added "now lets conjugate this shit," Rachel's offended utterance of "language" made Santana smile widely. It was just class, but it was something right?**

* * *

**Santana had never been as happy to see a school year end as she had been two weeks ago. The entire freshmen year felt like a gauntlet, and honestly, she was surprised she had come out of it alive. It felt like if she wasn't having to fight to keep her reputation from tanking, she was just fighting for the hell of it; add the fact that she barely recognized herself anymore and living hell didn't seem like an over exaggeration in the slightest. **

**But it was summer now, and with the exclusion of the time she was "expected" to spend with her "friends" at least once a week, she was free. At the moment the Latina was poking through a bin of posters at the mall, trying to decide what to do next as the rest of her teammates had decided to go to Victoria's Secret and try on stuff. **

**A familiar flash of brown hair caught her attention and she looked up to see Rachel walking up to an ATM, alone. **

**Something shifted in her head, an urge, and not letting herself even think for a second, less she talked herself out of it, she instantly headed towards the shorter girl. "Hey Rach," she said, her voice uncharacteristically shy as she stopped a few feet behind the singer. **

"Oh MY GOD!" shrieked Rachel in surprise, jumping nearly a foot in the air and away from the taller girl, hand clutching her heart. "Oh- Oh. Santana. H-hi," she squeaked out, adrenaline slowly fading away.

"**Sorry, sorry!" Santana said holding her hands up and looking at the brunette with wide eyes. "Jeez I know people say I'm scary but wow," she joked awkwardly, hoping to make Rachel at least smile. This was the first time seeing each other in weeks and scaring the hell out of her was definitely not what she had intended to do when she headed over without a plan. **

Giving a somewhat awkward smile, Rachel steadied herself. "It's okay. You know, 'badass' persona and all of that. One of your many talents," she joked back, not as strained as it could have been. They had spent the last three months of school talking to one another during class, specifically for class. But still, it had been… a vast improvement, on that end of things at least.

Rachel still got slushied at least once a day with Mercedes, Kurt still got thrown in the dumpster every morning, and they were the butt of more jokes about 'fags' and 'jew noses' and eating than they could count. Spanish and English had become Rachel's favorite classes; partly because she could speak to Santana, and partly because no one dared throw anything in her hair or make snide comments to her when she was so close to the girl.

"So… to what does Lima Mall owe the honor?" she asked, looking around for Santana's teammates.

"**Oh uh...well I was with some of the girls from the team, but they went to Victoria's Secret to try stuff on and...yeah," Santana said glancing down her own body uncomfortably. "What about you? You here with your dads?" Santana asked, hoping Rachel would leave her explanation at that. **

Nodding in understanding, trying her best to ignore the sudden onslaught of imagery her mind was supplying of Santana in lingerie, Rachel shook her head. "No, Kurt and Mercedes. But they wanted to go shoe shopping and I opted out. I can't handle them both when it comes to shoes," Rachel replied, laughing quietly and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her hair. "You'd enjoy it, though. Assuming you still go crazy over that sort of thing. Kurt has a radar for shoe sales, I'm sure of it. And Mercedes is all about 'cuttin' a bleep' to get the last pair in her size."

**Santana laughed, like really laughed, for the first time in a long time and shook her head. "All about cuttin a bleep sounds just like them," she said smiling and rolling her eyes. "So um...what are your plans now?" Santana asked, rubbing the back of her neck and looking into Rachel's eyes, unwilling to let this moment end. **

"I was actually going to attempt to find something vegan to eat. Or at least a salad," Rachel said, shifting a little on her feet, pretending her face and ears didn't feel hot. "You?"

"**Actually I was thinking of grabbing a bite to eat, too. I um, I'm free the rest of the day. Do you… I mean," Santana stopped and took a deep breath, steeling her nerves for something that was second nature a year ago. "Do you want to go eat together…? Ee could talk?" **

Rachel didn't know _why _she always felt hot whenever Santana was around her these days, but it was definitely something she needed to talk to Kurt and Mercedes about, because she was pretty sure her face looked like a tomato and that had _never _happened in the past. Not for no reason.

"S-sure! I mean- yes. Of course. We could- Yes. Food. And talking. That sounds lovely."

She also wasn't sure when her nearly post-college level vocabulary had become the equivalent of Noah trying to speak Spanish… But, there it was, in all of its stuttering glory.

* * *

"**Oh god, would you believe I still have that damn flower crown? It's all dried up now but it still hanging on my wall. Our cleaning lady tries to throw it away at least once a month," Santana said laughing, holding her near aching stomach with one hand and wiping her eyes with the other.**

**Grabbing a bite to eat had somehow turned into a few hours of reminiscing about their childhood and the antics they had gotten up to, and Santana was damn happy about it. Leaning back in her chair she took a sip of her drink and smiled fondly at Rachel, waiting for her to recover from her own laughter. **

"It was a very nice flower crown!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to sound indignant and failing completely as she laughed. Wiping her eyes, she tucked her hair behind her ear again and looked up at Santana, a bright, sincere smile on her face and a soft look in her eyes. "Besides, you made it look very pretty. You make everything you wear look absolutely stunning as always, Santana. Even when you were, in my daddy's words, 'an over-zealous little imp with too many scuffs and not enough bandages'."

**Santana felt her face flush and she looked down at her hands shyly. She got called hot a lot and a few idiots had made the mistake of calling her "fuckable", but she hadn't been called pretty, let alone stunning in forever. "Says the pretty girl," Santana said biting her lip and looking up at Rachel through her eyelashes. Realizing what she had just said, the Latina straightened up in her seat, face flushing even more than before and looked down at the plastic tabletop like it was the most interesting thing the world. "So, what are your plans for summer?" **

Too busy trying to hide her own blush to notice Santana's, Rachel cleared her throat. "Um… nothing, really. Dad and Daddy are taking me to New York, per usual, for a long weekend. We'll probably see a few shows, do some shopping. Then I have to get started on next years reading, the usual vocal and dance lessons… I'm thinking of adding an extra day for my vocals, but it will depend on how my volunteering schedule works out. Hopefully I'll have some time to bake, and I'd like to start getting up in the morning every day to use my dad's elliptical. Oh, and of course hanging out with Kurt and Mercedes every other Wednesday."

**Santana chuckled at the familiarity of Rachel's idea of "nothing". Holding up a hand and smiling she stopped the girl, suddenly feeling very bold. "Do you think somewhere in all that nothing we could hang out like this again? Maybe tomorrow or something? Papi put in a pool?" She asked, her voice tinged with hope. **

"Uh… Just a moment." Rachel opened her phone, scrolling to her schedule. Biting her lip, she glanced up at Santana. "Does tomorrow afternoon work? I have dance in the morning, but I should be completely free until 6pm when I have dinner with my fathers." A pause, and then, cautiously, "Un...less you would like to come over for dinner later? Maybe? I mean, if you don't already have plans of any sort."

"**Afternoon sounds great," Santana said smiling. "I like to work out in the mornings anyways, gotta keep in shape and all that jazz," the Latina said, subconsciously flexing her arms as she considered the invitation. It was tempting, in fact screw tempting she really, really wanted to say yes, but a small part of her was wondering if she really had the right to go over to the Berry house after everything that had gone down in the last year. Biting her lip she looked up at Rachel. "As for dinner...we'll see? Sometimes Mami comes home in the evenings before midnight and wants to actually do 'family stuff'. But if not...yeah...if you're okay with it I'd like to." **

"Of course! We'd be happy to host you again. I'll make sure to tell Dad so that he makes real meat for you. I mean, he usually does anyway, but he'll just make an extra portion." Rachel was excited now, though trying to hold herself back. "We usually watch classic black and white comedies after, though you probably remember that. So if you'd like you could sleep over and leave in the morning? Or Daddy could drop you off when he takes me to dance. Or you could go home the same night. I mean, whatever you want," the smaller girl rambled off.

**Rachel's rambling was infectious and Santana succumbed to it with an almost relieved sigh. She knew that there was obviously A LOT of shit they needed to work through, but Rachel obviously didn't hate her, which was a lot more than Santana expected honestly. Leaning forwards she put her hand on Rachel's and squeezed gently, "I'm down for playing it by ear if you are?" She said, her words slow and pointed. She meant more than plans for tomorrow and she hoped Rachel understood that. **

A surge of heat coursed through her at Santana's touch, and Rachel immediately looked down at their hands, face hot as she squeezed the Latina's hand in return, smiling shyly. "Yes. That sounds like a good plan."

* * *

This… This had maybe been a terrible idea…

Rachel stood in front of the glass door leading out to the Lopez backyard and pool. She had been standing there for a good fives minutes, staring, mouth slightly agape and her clothing (little more than a skirt, blouse, and her one piece swimsuit under it) uncomfortable and suffocating suddenly. Her face was completely flushed, down to her chest, and there was an even more uncomfortable amount of heat in the pit of her stomach.

Outside, having just lifted herself up out of the pool, was Santana, in nothing but a tiny bikini that left nothing to the imagination and accented _every _curve. _All _of them…

The soccer player's muscle rippled and glistened in the sunlight, water dripping down each toned line, and- oh God, those abs. And those breasts. And-

Swallowing thickly, hand shaking as she finally managed to opened the sliding glass, Rachel stepped outside as Santana was toweling off, desperately trying to keep her eyes on her friend's face and _not any lower_. But it was incredibly hard, and no matter where else on Santana she tried to look, she was met with nothing but firm muscles, developing curves, and- _She's gotten bigger since childhood. Or- God… Rachel stop. You shouldn't even be noticing that sort of thing! But… Just- It's RIGHT there… _

She was pretty sure she squeaked when Santana lifted a leg onto a nearby chair to dry her thigh off better, and had absolutely no idea how that bikini bottom was possibly holding Santana's package in as well as it was.

"H-hello, Santana," Rachel eventually spoke up, her voice squeaking. She coughed a bit, doing her best to appear casual. "It's lovely out today. D-definitely perfect swimsuit w-weather."

**Santana stared blankly back at Rachel for a moment, confused by the girls flustered appearance, before snapping out of it and hurriedly covering herself up with the towel. "Hey Rachel," she said, voice strained as she tucked in the towel and shifted awkwardly in place. "I um...sorry I forgot how punctual you are. I'm gonna- just one moment," the Latina said before running over to a deck chair and bending over to grab her discarded swim trunks. Once they were slipped on and she didn't feel like her junk was being waved in Rachel's face she took a deep breath and turned, walking back to the shorter girl. "So how was dance?" When the girl didn't answer Santana waved a hand in her face. "Rach?"**

Having zoned on when Santana had bent over to slip on her trunks, Rachel blinked owlishly, then blushed harder than ever. "S-sorry. You didn't- This is your own home, Santana. You don't need to, you know, h-hide yourself." Mentally shaking herself off, trying to get her composure back, Rachel hurried on. "What I mean is that, I already- I mean, I've seen you in less. G-granted, you weren't n-nearly as filled out, or matured, or as ridiculously in shape, but- Just- Your penis is nice in a bikini- I mean you look nice in a bikini- I mean- Um- I- Dance was good." And with that Rachel shut her mouth tight, and mentally slapped herself.

**Santana couldn't help herself. She puffed up just a little bit pridefully with every word Rachel stuttered out. Was she mortified? Yeah, sure. But on the flip side Rachel had just basically said her body was banging and her package was studly. Rubbing the back of her neck Santana reached out and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Thanks Rach," she said winking at the girl. "But how bout we act like this did not just happen and get to swimming? Gotta work up an appetite for whatever Papa Berry is cooking for dinner right?" She asked, smiling widely at the girl and gently, maybe a little awkwardly, putting a hand on her back and leading her to the pool. **

Taking the chance get her head back on straight, Rachel nodded, sitting at the edge of the water and watching as Santana slipped back in, though remained at the shallow end as well, leaning against the edge. Rachel let out a breath, smiling through her awkwardness.

"He's making burgers and grilled veggies. Vegan patties for me and Daddy, meat for the two of you."

She swung her legs back and forth in the water, trying to not notice the ever prominent cleavage that Santana was getting known for. "I assume that means you'll be staying over?"

And… _maybe _Rachel should have been thinking that offer through a little better…

"**I'm down if you are," Santana said flashing a wide smile up at the girl and then smirking. "So you gonna get in or-" she teased carefully putting her hands on Rachel's hips and tugging slightly, playful intent obvious. She felt...light...like for right now all of last year didn't happen, and she decided then to hold on to that feeling and see where it went. **

Had Santana's hands always felt this hot? Surely yes? Of course.

"Don't you d-daAARE-!" Then she was in the water, halfway across the pool.

Santana definitely had not always been that strong.

Spluttering as she came up to the surface, Rachel pouted, looking much like a drowned kitten, especially with clothes still on. "That- That was mean!" she exclaimed.

**Santana laughed and waded over to the girl in a few long strides. "Haven't you heard Rach? I'm not nice," Santana chuckled, gently pushing the girls wet hair out of her face and smiling down at her.**

Looking up at Santana, Rachel continued to pout. "Yes you are," she said, the words coming out easily and as naturally as ever. "Throwing me in the water with clothes on, though, is rude. Now I'm all wet."

**Santana's mind instantly went into the gutter, but she managed to keep her face straight, and her hormones under control, by biting her lip. Concentrating on the first thing Rachel had said and none of the words that had followed, especially "wet", Santana smiled and cocked her head to the side. She was...surprised? Maybe a little bit worried? Rachel was here, and she was calling her nice when her behavior recently had been anything but. However, it was Rachel after all, Santana remembered, and Rachel was, and always had been exceptional. **

**Santana pushed back all the other emotions she was feeling and decided to settle on happiness. So carefully, keeping her eyes on Rachel's she leaned in and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Thanks, Rachel," she murmured, as the girl relaxed in her arms. "And sorry for throwing you in the pool. I swear on my belt, next time I'll ask before getting you all wet," and with that she backed up, winked roguishly at the girl, and dove towards the deep end laughing. **

Pushing away all the non-friendly feelings her body was trying to make known, Rachel stripped her clothes off, revealing her tight, but modest one-piece. She hadn't yet filled out much, not anything like Santana had, but she was reasonably happy with her body. At least her hips and her legs, which she knew were fantastic.

Swimming towards Santana, Rachel waited until the girl came up for air, then clung onto her back, legs around her waist and arms around her neck. "There. I win," she said simply, giggling happily.

**Santana laughed, shaking her head and letting her hands rest on the outsides of Rachel's thighs. Thighs that had become extremely...wow...in the last year apparently. Thankful for the cold water, Santana glanced over her shoulder at the singer and nodded. "You always do," she chuckled before beginning to easily swim through the water, her strong legs propelling them aimlessly through the water. **

**The two talked for a long while, and they laughed, and then they talked some more. Santana wasn't exactly sure what she had done to deserve Rachel, but she decided that night when they were laying down watching a movie in the singer's bed, that she wasn't going to fuck this up ever again. No matter what.**

* * *

At seven o'clock on the Sunday before their first day of school, the Diva Triad found themselves in Rachel's room, in their pjs, talking about the upcoming trials and tribulations bound to occur. They had already packed the slushy kit, their backpacks, and gone over their plan of action to destroy the 'choir' that did absolutely nothing besides a few tiny shows to senior homes and on Church holidays. Once that was done, they'd focus on creating a real singing club… Somehow.

Now though, only two hours before it was time to sleep, Rachel was fiddling with her hands and biting her lip nervously. Kurt caught on right away, and raised his brow at her. "Okay, what's wrong? Every time we've breaked from official business you've gotten… Anxious…"

Mercedes nodded, scooting closer to Rachel. "What's up, Rach? ...Wait. It's about Santana, isn't it? Spill."

Huffing, Rachel conceded. "...Yes… It's about Santana… Just… We've been doing so _well _this summer. Three perfect months, like freshman year never happened… But…"

"You're worried she'll, shall we say, revert to her old ways," offered Kurt.

The brunette nodded, looking guilty about it. "More or less, yes… I mean, don't get me wrong, there are a few things I worry about, what with her 'badass' reputation she loves so much. But I honestly feel that she's _comfortable _and _happy _with that. It's… the violence that I dislike. And I'm so worried, because I know you remember her when she was younger, too. She always had a short fuse, but it was _never _like this."

The two nodded, recalling quite well that, as short-tempered as Santana had always been, it had never quite been as… brutal…

Kurt took Rachel's hand, Mercedes the other one, and spoke. "Have some faith. We've all hung out with her this summer, and I must say, she's definitely relaxed. Especially when with you. So just… Let's see what happens tomorrow."

With a heavy sigh, Rachel agreed. Thirty minutes later they turned the lights off, and before long, the three divas were fast asleep.

* * *

**Santana was on a mission. Determinately she made her way through the crowded hallways of McKinley, smirking internally as people jumped out of her way with near comical fright. **_**Good, **_**she thought to herself as she hung a left and headed to the Sophomore lockers, good that her reputation preceded her enough that people were obviously still afraid of her. It would make the rest of the day and school year go by A LOT easier.**

**The summer vacation had been amazing, more than Santana could have hoped for, and more than she honestly thought she deserved. Rachel, and by extension their other friends, had welcomed Santana back into their lives without a blink it felt like. The singer and her had spent the majority of the summer hanging out, at first keeping to safe subjects like their shared childhood, and then moving on to more personal things. She didn't want to sound lame and over-dramatic, but Rachel, without realizing it, had kind of saved her in a way. She definitely felt like she had been drug out of some self imposed hell, and she had no intention of going back. And that was starting today. **

**A group of Cheerios moved out of her way and Santana smiled widely at the sight of Rachel organizing her new locker with an intense determination. Chuckling and shaking her head, the Latina blew past a group of hockey players and slid up next to the short girl. "Did the locker offend you? Do I need to beat it up?" She teased, smirking when Rachel jumped a little and looked up at her. **

With a little squeak Rachel turned to see Santana, then immediately rolled her eyes, going right back to what she had been doing. "Santana, every time you punched a locker last year your knuckles were bruised and Brittany would find a way to tell me that you were whining about it. Mind you, for the longest time I didn't know who the number was and assumed it was a strange joke, but now that I finally have her in my phone, all I can say is that the locker would win. Also, you aren't allowed to abuse any more school property. It's rude."

Satisfied with her handiwork, Rachel smiled, grabbing her books, closing her locker, and leaning against it. The way that Santana had shifted herself was very much like how Rachel saw the guys leaned up against the locker of a girl they liked, and it was something that Kurt and Mercedes, walking down the hall to meet their friends, definitely noted as well.

"Hello Rachel, Satan," greeted Kurt with a small smirk and a nod. The three performers did their usual handshake, and moments later Brittany was skipping up to them as well.

"**Porcelain, Cedes," Santana said, nodding in turn to the divas, and then when she was pulled into a bear hug, a wheezed, "Britt!" **

"**Oh my god Sanny you're wearing the bracelet," the blonde cheerio said, pulling on Santana's arm and lifting it up to inspect the very bright rainbow wristband Santana had gotten at the mall a few days ago. **

"**That I am," Santana said shrugging, but smiling proudly none the less. **

With a small, proud smile, face otherwise controlled, Kurt clapped his hands delicately. "Brava, . Joining the small, McKinley High rainbow brigade of… one, currently? Now two?"

Rachel, for her part, just smiled affectionately, and Mercedes was eying her, feeling as though she should be more shocked than she actually was.

"**Something like that," Santana chuckled rolling her eyes, "new year, new me and all that good shit."**

"Language, Santana," interjected Rachel, slapping the girl's firm abs with a now disproving pout.

"**Ouch, I'm wounded," Santana said, reaching down and holding Rachel's hand against her abs. "You have killed me. Happy?"**

Turning to Kurt, Rachel gave him an overly enthusiastic smile. "Good news, friends! Our diva trio has officially become a quad. I introduce to you the newest diva, Santana Maria Lopez," spoke Rachel, waving her hand in Santana's direction as a means to 'show her off' to Kurt and Mercedes, who were snickering unabashedly.

**Santana narrowed her eyes playfully at the shorter girl, considering picking her up and holding her off the ground until she took it back, when she felt a looming presence behind her and turned to find a member of the hockey team standing in front of her. The Latina dug into her memory and internally groaned when she realized he was one of the boys she had "dated" last year. **

"**What do you want?" She asked, her body tensing in anticipation. She knew that this moment was bound to occur eventually but she didn't think it would go down before the first bell even rang. She also realized with startling clarity that every "important" member of the school hierarchy was somehow crammed into the hallway and watching the exchange closely. **

**The jock laughed and cocked his head to the side. "Come on, Baby, do you really gotta ask," he joked, grabbing his crotch. **

Rachel was standing straight and between Santana the young man instantly, eyes narrowed and with the most judgmental eyebrow raise ever. She shoved at the boy's chest, hard, taking him off guard and making him stumble back a couple of steps. "Excuse you," she said, stepping right up to him before he could move close to the group, and Santana, again. "While you appear to be a fully functioning human being, your mannerisms imply that you are, in fact, the escaped monkey from the Columbus Zoo. I suggest you make your escape from here quickly, before animal control arrives to put you back where you belong. Unfortunately, there are no bananas present, and wild monkeys with no self control do not belong in an establishment of learning."

**Santana saw the idiot's intent before anyone else, familiar with the look of rage on his face. "Why you little fa-" was all he got out before Santana had stepped around her best friend and was pushing the boy back. **

"**Finish that sentence and I'll use your balls for goal practice," she snarled, getting up in his face, her entire body tensed from the exertion it was taking to not tear his head off. The hallway around them had become completely silent, and Santana saw Quinn Fabray, wearing a new Head Cheerio's letterman, sliding up next to them. **

"**Nice bracelet," the blonde girl said, positioning herself between the two, and waving off the hockey player without a glance. "I'm guessing this means you've finally decided to become a man instead of just looking like one. Certainly found the right company," Quinn said, nodding back at Rachel, her voice honey sweet.**

**Santana's fist curled and she stepped forwards, pushing Quinn back with her chest. "Oh please keep going, I've been looking for a reason to knock you on your dumb ass since last year," she said, glaring down at the girl. **

"**Then bring it on dyke, and get ready to kiss your rep goodbye...if you haven't already," Quinn snapped back as a group of Cheerios came up from behind her. **

**Santana almost hit her. Almost. But she held back when she felt Rachel move next to her. **

"Quinn, isn't that Coach Sylvester right there?"

Immediately the girl snapped her head to the side, and indeed, Sue Sylvester was just down the hall, watching the proceedings like a hawk, eyes narrowed and lips thin.

"Did you know that fighting is punishable by suspension? And removal of all school sports?" continued Rachel. Though she directed her words at Quinn, it was obvious that she was speaking to Santana as well. "I'm sure your Coach wouldn't be pleased about having to rescue her brand new, youngest ever, Head Cheerio on the very first day of classes. In fact, I'd wager to assume that it sets you up as… hm… too volatile? Not worth the risk, perhaps?"

The taller blonde looked ready to react, but then, just as quickly, her face morphed back to one of cold indifference, and she eyed Rachel up and down. "Well played, Jewnose. I just hope your rabid guard dog doesn't go sniffing around too far away from you… You never know when wild, uncontrolled monkeys will get into the school again…" With that and a wave of her hand, Quinn spun on her heel, walking down the hall to her first class just as the bell rang, effectively getting in the last word. Everyone parted for her and the Cheerios, slowly going to their own classes, and Sue slipped back into her office without a word.

With a huff, but otherwise satisfied, Rachel turned back to Santana and the others, now joined by Mike, Tina, Noah, and Artie, who were openly staring at her in shock.

"Well, now that I've happily painted a target on my back, shall we get to class? Santana, walk me, please? We have Algebra II together, I believe," the smallest of the group said simply, a smile back on her face, as though she hadn't just gone toe to toe with the, arguably, most powerful female student in the school now.

**Santana nodded, not even bothering to hide her amusement over what had just gone down. "This just in, Rachel Berry is a bamf," she said, winking at the group before taking the singer's books away from her and putting her free arm, gently, around the girl's shoulders. **

"**Really though, Rach, that was pretty damn awesome," Santana said as they started walking to class. "But we both know sh-crap is gonna hit the roof. I should have said this sooner but I'm not bagging out this year, no matter what happens. You know that, right?" the Latina asked, her voice low and intimate in spite of their surroundings. **

Blushing lightly, looking down at her feet with a shy smile, Rachel nodded. "I know that, yes," was her simple reply. "And, the same goes for me. You aren't the only one who screwed up last year, Santana. It was the both of us. So… This year will be different."

And, in her head, as they sat down next to one another and began organizing their things, Rachel glanced at her friend again. The bright smile she got, followed by a cocky wink, made her heart skip a beat, and she knew for that that this year things _definitely _were going to be much, much different.

At least, if she had her way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel happens upon Santana working on her car and things get steamy in the garage.**

* * *

She wasn't technically supposed to be coming over today, but Rachel, in a bout of mostly boredom, had decided to set her extra credit homework aside and visit her girlfriend instead.

It was late April, bright, sunny, and ridiculously hot for the time of the year.

So, Rachel had a thermos of iced lemonade, and cookies, too. She skipped her way up the three blocks to Santana's actual home, as opposed to her grandmother's in Lima Heights Adjacent, across the long driveway, and had just been about to call out to her girlfriend, when she actually saw her.

The taller girl had been under the hood of her cherry red mustang in the garage, but was now standing up, stretching and back popping. Normally Rachel would have winced at the sound, but she was too preoccupied by the view; Santana in nothing but a black sports bra on top, her toned abs glistening with a light sheen of sweat and just the barest smears of grease. Her lower half was covered in work overalls, the top half having been unzipped and the arms tied around her waist. Black hair was pulled back in a messy bun, strands of hair sticking to her face due to perspiration.

Instead of the hello Rachel had been planning to say, nothing but a small, choked squeak came from her unhinged jaw. Closing her mouth, Rachel swallowed thickly, eyes darkening as they roamed up and down her gorgeous girlfriend's strong, athletic body, with biceps flexing and abs twitching slightly.

Managing to somewhat get a hold of herself, Rachel cleared her throat, stepping further into the garage and officially out of view from the street. "H-hi, San," came the greeting, words pitched. Another attempt at clearing her head and throat, and she tried again. "I- I mean, hello Santana dear. I've brought cookies and lemonade. I thought I'd surprise you, assuming you've time for me, of course," Rachel teased a little, focusing on sounding as casual as possible.

**Santana had just been putting the finishing touches on her new performance exhaust system (which was technically **_**very**_** close to illegal but meh) when Rachel appeared at her side. Santana smiled at the words "cookies" and "lemonade" and turned to the girl, the smile instantly become a smirk when she took in her girlfriend's dark eyes and flushing skin. **

"**Hey Babe, you know I always have time for you," Santana said huskily, walking over to the girl and teasingly brushing her lips across the girl's cheek. "And you come baring gifts even," Santana chuckled, wrapping her fingers around Rachel's hand, which seemed to be holding the lemonade filled thermos in a death grip. "Can I have a taste or are you just gonna hold on to it?" She teased, biting her bottom lip and winking roguishly. **

Rolling her eyes, Rachel forced her fingers to release the thermos to Santana, purposefully ignoring the Latina's smirk. She wasn't going to fall for the teasing this time around.

"It's homemade, though not by me. Dad says hello, you better be behaving, and wants to know if you're up for vegan chili this Sunday for dinner."

"**I'm always up for dinner with the Papa Berries and my girl," Santana said, twisting the cap off of the thermos before taking a long, satisfying drink of it. After wiping her mouth, the Latina leant forwards and brushed her lips across Rachel's neck. "And I'm always on my best behavior," she husked, nipping lightly at the soft skin below the shorter girl's earlobe. **

With a shiver, Rachel forgot all about not falling for the teasing, and slowly set the cookies on the nearby table of tools, and let out a trembling breath. Coming to a decision, she pressed herself more fully against her girlfriend, one hand tangling in the messy bun and pulling Santana down for a heady kiss as her other immediately went to the girl's crotch.

"Stop pretending you don't know how badly I want you to fuck me right now, 'Tana," she husked right back, barely breaking away from the girl's lips to do so.

**And just like that, Santana was hard as fuck. Growling, she wrapped her arms possessively around Rachel's petite frame and lifted her off the ground. Walking backwards, and still managing to keep her lips attached to Rachel's, she pushed down the hood of her car, and spun them around so she could set Rachel's ass on it. "You always want me to fuck you badly. You're such a little slut for my cock," she teased, pushing her hips forwards roughly and rutting against Rachel.**

Whimpering in agreement, Rachel forced Santana back a little, slipping down to her knees and undoing the tied sleeves with ease. As the overalls fell around the girl's ankles, Rachel leaned forward, pressing her lips to Santana's glistening abs and not hesitating to lick slowly up them, kissing and nipping on the way back down. "M'your slut," she whispered, nearly breathless. "A little fucktoy, just for you, 'tana… You and your cock, your whole body… God…"

With another shaky breath, Rachel continued to kiss and nuzzle the taut, tight muscles before her. Her hands stroked up and down Santana's powerful thighs, lips pressed against hot skin, every so often dipping down to lick a heated trail along the straining bulge between them. The garage felt like a sauna, and her own brow was beginning to glisten as well, her panties already starting to grow damp for an entirely different reason.

"**That's right just for me," Santana bit out, watching Rachel with dark, predatory eyes. Sweat dripped down the Latina's back, making her silk panties sticky and uncomfortable against the sensitive skin of her dick. Leering wolfishly, she backed up a bit, one hand tangling in Rachel's hair to hold her in place, and the other pushing down her panties. Her hard-on sprang out of the material and slapped heavily against her thigh, bobbing slightly less than an inch away from Rachel's face. "So fucking beautiful," she muttered, wrapping her fingers around her cock and running the head over Rachel's lips, leaving them glistening with her pre-cum. **

**She could feel Rachel's breaths coming out in little, labored pants, making her sensitive dick twitch and jerk. "Fuck you look so desperate right now. Do you want to taste me Rach? Right here in my garage with the door open?" **

Tugging against the hand holding her hair back, Rachel was, in fact, desperate to get a taste of her girlfriend's cock- a privilege and treat that felt so rarely allowed. "Please, ma'am," she begged quietly, nails lightly scratching down the prominent thigh muscles. "Use my mouth to get your cock wet. Fuck my tight throat; let me lick your balls. I've been really, _really_ good all week, ma'am. _Please_ use me…" She looked up at Santana, no longer bothering to appear anything but as needy and horny as she felt. Her own panties were getting soaked, and her clit felt uncomfortably stiff, the heat in the pit of her stomach almost unbearable.

**Santana grinned lecherously down at her girlfriend and pulled on her hair until Rachel's head was tilted up. Santana pulled the girl backwards by her hair, until she was pressed against the side of her car, and stepped forwards, until her legs were on either side of Rachel's body. She released the girl's brown locks and ran her hand down the side of her face, cupping her chin and opening the girl's mouth wide. "Good fuck toy," she said as she began stroking her dick in front of Rachel's face, pressing the head into her open mouth and then pulling back. **

**For a moment she considered keeping going; just teasing the girl with a little taste now and then until she painted her face with cum and left her wanting. But, Rachel had been really very good that week, and good girls got rewards. "Lick," she ordered roughly, raising a brow and releasing the girl's hair. **

Eagerly Rachel did so, tongue lapping away at any inch of cock it could reach, the sounds utterly lewd. She hummed her appreciation, taking the release of her hair as permission to more fully worship the leaking, thick length.

So, leaning forwards more, mouth wide open, she swallowed the cock whole, all the way down her throat until her swollen lips were pressed to Santana's pelvis. Working her throat, Rachel massaged the dick expertly, pulling back long enough to breathe in deeply once again through her nose, then taking the entire length all the way down once again.

She kept her hands on Santana's lightly twitching thighs, gripping them tightly and barely making a dent in the robust muscles, the feel of them under her small hands causing her to whine around the cock in her mouth and her hips to roll forward against nothing.

**Santana's hands were splayed out on the hood of her car, and she rhythmically pushed her hips forwards, fucking the girl's throat gently for the moment. "Mmm fucking suck that cock, slut," she moaned, her eyes dark, watching Rachel's lips stretch to take in her girth. "Fuck, what would everyone think if they could see you right now? Little perfect Rachel Berry sucking on my cock like it's your job. I bet you'd love the attention wouldn't you?" **

**Biting her bottom lip, Santana moved her hands to the sides of Rachel's face to hold her head in place, and began rotating her hips faster, grinning almost sadistically at the raunchy choking sounds her girlfriend made. The pace she set was rough; long, deep strokes and only a few seconds to breath in between, and Rachel's face was quickly flushed bright red, her eyes glazed over and looking up at Santana desperately. "Fucking choke on my dick if you want me to fuck you Rachel," she groaned, her head rolling back in absolute pleasure. **

Rachel closed her eyes, vision already blurring in and out as her chest began to heave for more air than was being given and the girth of Santana's cock continued to push and press down into her throat, stretching her jaw achingly wide. With every small breath denied to her, her pussy clenched harder, nails clawing at her girlfriend's legs, and the only sound coming from her was gurgled, desperate whimpers and whines. Saliva dribbled down her chin, and as Rachel sucked in hard, body reacting hard in an attempt to pull in oxygen, she finally began to choke.

**The lewd, urgent choking sound Rachel made was like a starter gun going off, and Santana pulled back quickly, watching Rachel sputter and gasp for air for a few long moments, her fingers dipping down to gently massage the girl's neck. **

**When her girlfriend seemed to be recovered enough, the kick boxer reached down and pulled Rachel up off of the floor, kissing her passionately as her slightly calloused hands pushed down the girl's underwear. When she ran her fingers through Rachel's dripping pussy, the Latina let out a guttural moan and kissed her harder, forcing her tongue into the singer's mouth and tasting herself. "I'm going to fuck you till you see stars, Rachel," she ground out as she turned Rachel in her arms, pushing her over on top of the hood of her car and flipping up her skirt. In one fluid movement she was buried in the girl's cunt, her fingers curling tightly around the girl's hips at the familiar, welcome feeling of Rachel's tightness. **

The long, throaty moan that Rachel released upon being entered surely would have been heard by neighbors, were there any within hearing range of the garage. But there weren't, and Rachel wasn't exactly focused on that to begin with.

Her arms gave out immediately, face pressing to the warm metal of the car hood and face completely flushed, down her neck and too her chest, her nipples stiff and pressed firmly to the unforgiving metal of the mustang. "'T-tana- mngh!" Her tight pussy clenched around the hot, thick cock buried inside of her, milking it with her inner muscles and groaning as each solid stroke lifted her off her feet. When she felt a strong hand wrap around her neck from behind, fingers just over her pulse and the weight of Santana holding her down as she fucked her deeply, Rachel let the rest of her thoughts and inhibitions go completely, dropping down into subspace fully as her body relaxed itself for Santana's pleasure.

**Santana felt possessed almost as she slammed in and out of Rachel at an unforgiving pace. With each stroke her face contorted until she looked downright beastly, and the grunts she released almost didn't sound human. Her fingers twitched around Rachel's throat, maneuvering until she could feel the girl's fast pulse against the tips of her fingers. **

**She wanted more of everything. Releasing the girl's hip she pushed harder, forcing her off of the ground a few inches every time. Her free hand scrambled up the girl's back, pushing the material of her shirt up until she was rewarded with the sight of tanned, smooth skin just waiting to be bruised by her teeth. "Fucking take it," she barked harshly, bending over and digging her teeth into her girlfriend's neck. "Who fucking owns you?" She asked, shaking her head and causing Rachel to release a pained noise that made Santana's blood rush faster. **

Rachel nearly screamed when Santana bit down on her, body jerking hard and hips pushing back against her hard, eyes slamming shut. "Y-you-" she squealed, heaving for air. Everything felt hot and muggy, her clothes damp with sweat and body absolutely thrumming with arousal, adrenaline, and waves of pain mixing with ridiculous amounts of pleasure.

The fucking only seemed to get harder then, Santana's teeth and hand remaining on her neck and throat, and when she felt the girl's other hand reaching between her legs and to her clit, pinching it harshly, Rachel jerked again. Her legs were useless, thoughts nonexistent, and with each quickening, merciless thrust the singer felt herself getting closer and closer to climax. "Ta-na- Pl-Please-! Needto- Can't'-"

**Santana's breath was coming out in harsh, labored gasps and she shook her head as she doubled her efforts, rising up onto the tips of her toes with every thrust. She wanted to own Rachel's body completely, and **_**ruin**_** her pussy and mind for anyone else in the process. "Don't you cum Rachel. Not yet. Not before I say you can," she ordered her voice ragged and thick. **

**Her fingers stroked Rachel's clit in tight perfect circles, allowing herself to literally feel her dick moving in Rachel from the outside. Santana moved one of her legs up, propping it on the hood of her car and allowing her to sink unbelievably further into her girlfriend. "Fuck!" She moaned, eyes rolling back in head at the unbelievable pleasure the new angle gave her. Her entire weight was bearing down on Rachel and she could just barely make out her desperate pleading over the blood rushing through her ears. Unable to keep up any sort of a rhythm or pace now the Latina settled for just rutting into the petite girl's body. "Soon," she choked out as she felt her balls began to jump and tighten almost painfully. "When I do," she panted her body, hands, and teeth holding Rachel perfectly in place to further her own pleasure. **

**Every muscle in Santana's body began to lock up at once, and her vision spotted as her orgasm raced through her body, setting every nerve ablaze as she came **_**deep**_** inside Rachel's pussy, filling her up with Santana's cum. **

On command, Rachel's body hit its own climax as Santana's cock swelled up, stretching her out to her very limits and hitting deeper than ever with the slight change of position. Rachel was barely aware of anything except heat, pleasure, pain, and more pleasure. Everything was focused in on Santana, rutting into her wildly, hard muscles slamming against her softer body, their sweat mixing and teeth digging into the sensitive skin of her neck.

Her muscles went tight, nerves on fire and clit twitching hard as her pussy milked Santana's balls for every drop of cum they could offer. It felt like forever, the orgasm, the constant stream of spunk shooting into her, and as she shook and trembled, Rachel's vision went black.

It wasn't until several minutes later that she somewhat became conscious again, and when she did, she felt herself uncomfortably pressed into the hood of the car, Santana's half-hard cock still buried deep inside of her sore pussy, and all of the taller girl's weight bearing down on her. She whimpered pitifully, completely lacking the energy to do anything else, her chest trying to breath in deeply but somewhat halted by Santana's own body atop of her. Another whimper, this one a little louder, and she felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Th-thirsty," came a hoarse whine that Rachel barely recognized as her own, right before her eyes slipped closed as her body tried shutting down again to rest.

**Groggily, feeling like she had just completed a triathlon, Santana slipped off of her girlfriend, hissing when the cool air met the over sensitive skin of her dick. Pushing aside her own physical discomfort she took a deep breath and summoned up the last vestiges of her remaining strength to roll Rachel over and pulled her into her arms, cradling her bridal style against her chest. **

**Holding her girlfriend protectively to her body, the kick boxer walked over to her work bench and picked up the discarded lemonade before making her way to the oversized couch in the cooler back of her garage. "Shh Love, I've got you," she murmured, pressing a tender kiss against the girl's temple when she whined again. **

**Carefully she fell back on the couch and positioned Rachel into a sitting up position against her chest. "Drink some Lemonade and then you can sleep, Preciosa," she whispered, tilting Rachel's head back and, carefully, pour a few sips of the juice into her mouth. **

Drinking slowly, eyes struggling to stay open, Rachel managed several long, satisfying gulps before she couldn't drink anymore. With a little huff she curled into Santana's chest, still panting to catch her breath. Her body was utterly dead weight. In fact, Rachel wasn't even sure she could feel it. But it was a pleasant sort of heaviness; the kind that was gained only from a thorough sexing up by Santana, and had Rachel feeling relaxed and secure every time.

"Sleepy time…" slurred the smaller girl. "Sleep sleepy sleep…" And the, finally, she was out, mouth slightly open and small, soft snoring sounds floating through the air only minutes later.

**Santana smiled devotedly down at her girlfriend, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. The way she felt for Rachel in moments like this couldn't possibly be put into any words that humans had ever made. **

**It was an intense, all encompassing protective love that never failed to make Santana feel breathless. The gentle feeling of Rachel's breath tickling her collarbone was quickly lulling Santana to sleep and the Latina only just had the clarity of mind to reach over and grab her cell phone. Rubbing her eyes she unlocked the device and used their security app to close her garage and lock it. Satisfied that no nosy neighbors were gonna barge in on them, the soccer player sank back into the couch and buried her face in Rachel's hair, falling asleep with a very sated, peaceful smile on her face.  
**

* * *

**When Santana woke up the time on her phone told her that she and Rachel had been napping for a good three hours on the couch. Stretching her arms and popping her neck the Latina looked blearily down at her still sleeping girlfriend and smiled. The diva hadn't moved a muscle in Santana's arms since they had fallen asleep and her hair still had that "just thoroughly fucked" look Santana loved. **

**Chuckling, she ran her hand up the girl's long legs and was rewarded with a shiver. **

"**Rachel, baby time to wake up," the kick boxer murmured in the girl's ear, adjusting her in her lap so she could stand up and carry Rachel inside. **

Groaning, sore all over, Rachel refused to open her eyes as Santana carried her. Everything was heavy and achy; pleasantly so, but still very much there and making her not want to do anything but go back to sleep.

She felt herself set down on cool tiles gently, and opened her eyes just enough to see that she was on the bathroom floor, Santana by the tub and the sound of water thundering in her ears.

"What're you doin…?" she slurred a little, sitting up and yawning widely, arms stretching out and back popping in several places. She blinked, then again, before yawning once more and curling up back on the floor to close her eyes, barely even registering Santana's response.

"**Washing dishes," Santana chuckled, looking over her shoulder, knowing Rachel would probably be almost asleep again anyways. **

**Quietly, the Latina hummed softly to herself as she filled up the tub, adding various bath salts and oils to the hot water. When the tub was full she scooped Rachel back up in her arms and set her on the counter, holding her tightly with one arm while she discarded the girl's shirt and bra with her other. **

"**Mkay Princess, time to wake up for real," Santana laughed, as she stepped into the bathtub with Rachel in her arms and lowered the both of them into the fragrant water. Santana couldn't help but groan with pleasure has the hot water instantly went to work soothing her sore muscles and her head fell forwards on to Rachel's shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss on it as the girl came to fully. **

A bit more awake than she had been minutes ago, though much, much more cozy, Rachel snuggled back into Santana's strong body, a content smile spreading across her face. She turned her head enough to steal a few kisses from Santana, before letting her head fall back to the woman's shoulder and spreading her legs, reveling in the feeling of her girlfriend slowly and methodically beginning to wash her petite body.

"Mmm… Feels good, 'tana…" Rachel breathed out, a shiver running up her spine as the washcloth traced between her thighs soothingly. "You take such good care of me… I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, but I hope I keep doing it…"

**Santana smiled and shook her head, pressing a gentle kiss to the singer's temple. "All you have to do is keep being the girl I'm ridiculously in love with," she said as she gently cleaned the now dried evidence of their coupling off of the girl's thighs. **

**She thought, but didn't add, that she was the one who didn't deserve Rachel. It was a thought that sometimes still crossed her mind even now, years after the disaster that was freshman year, and she knew that it bothered Rachel that it bothered her so much still. Pushing back that line of thought she wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend for a moment, pressing open mouthed kisses against her neck. "I love you," she murmured, as she returned to washing her girlfriend's body. **

Sighing deeply, her body completely melting into Santana's, Rachel frowned slightly, noting the slight shift in the way Santana was holding her, and the tone of her voice. "San…?" she asked quietly, eyes fluttering closed again, but attention now 100% on her girlfriend's words and actions.

**Santana sighed and shook her head before resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm okay," she said pressing a kiss to the corner of Rachel's lips. "Just thinking about life and all that jazz. It feels like just yesterday we were freshman and now graduation is only a few weeks away. I'm so...I'm just happy. I'm happy that things didn't go on the way the did that year, and that you forgave me. And now we've got this future staring us in the face and I just know that I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you. And I just...I love you." It was a lot of words for the normally stoic Latina. She wavered a few times, and had a few false stops, but she let out a relieved sigh none the less. **

Wrapping her arms over Santana's own and turning her head to kiss the Latina's neck, Rachel nipped lightly at the skin before pulling back, resettling herself and humming in thought. After a few moments, she spoke.

"You're worried about your test, aren't you?" she asked, though it wasn't really a question, seeing as how she was positive she already knew the answer. "I don't understand why, to be honest. You get A's and B's straight through, have been since your momentary, week-long stint of wanting to be a 'real badass' and 'not care about that stuff' in sophomore year. You'll ace your test, and the Air Force will be begging for you to join them, sweetie."

**Santana laughed at the memory of herself walking around campus for a week and not actually attending any of her classes. It had gone well until Rachel had realized what was up and literally dragged her out from under the bleachers by an ear. Closing her eyes she smiled and began running her hands up her girlfriend's torso. "How is it you always believe in me so much?" She asked, honestly curious. **

Giggling a little at the feel of strong fingers along her stomach and sides, Rachel replied quietly, once more kissing Santana's neck every so often between words. "Because I know you," a kiss, "and I know you never do anything halfway," another kiss. "Not soccer," kiss, "not kickboxing," kiss, "school," kiss, "or your 'badass' rep," a final kiss. She nuzzled the girl's neck then, hot breath hitting the slightly damp skin. "You love me like your whole world depends on it, kiss me like you need to just to breathe, and make love to me as though you'll never have the chance again. Everything you do is full throttle, all or nothing. Which is why I know you'll always do your absolute best, every single time. And it's easy to believe in you, knowing that."

**Santana practically melted at the singer's words and sighed, holding the smaller girl tight against her body. "My whole world does depend on you, you know?" She said, allowing a few tears slide down her cheeks. "I've loved you since Puckerman said my name was weird and you threatened to tell his Mom on him. And I've been absolutely devoted to you since you covered my arm in bandages and dragged me off to the swing set. And nothing is gonna change that. No matter what happens in these next four years, how far apart life takes us, I'm going to come back to you and love you until we are old and gray and even after that. They could put an army of a thousand in front of me and I'd bury every single one of them to come home to you." **

Breathing in and out shakily, Rachel forced back her tears. There would be more than enough of them shed when she went to New York and Santana went to basic, but for now, she wanted to enjoy the few more weeks she had left with the Latina tear free and full of smiles. She turned around, settling herself over Santana's thighs, and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, long and hard and fervently as her arms wrapped around the soccer captain's neck as her hands tangled in the dark tresses of hair.

"M'love you," she whispered against her girlfriend's lips. "I love you. I love you. I _love you_,"

**Santana could taste the unshed tears in the way Rachel was kissing her, and it made the beast in her chest rattle protectively against its cage. She kissed Rachel back with vigor, possessively wrapping her arms around the girl's body until she was pressed so tight against her it was impossible to tell whose heart was beating faster. Taking a deep breath the Latina shifted forwards and then stood up, her strong thigh muscles easily lifting both of their weight into the air. **

**Santana blindly headed for her bedroom, refusing to stop the fevered kissing passing between them. In moments her knees were hitting her silky bed sheets and she laid Rachel down, moving on top of her instantly and covering her body with her own. "I love you," she said repeatedly against swollen lips as she pushed Rachel to the middle of her bed. **

The firm weight of Santana's toned, athletic body settling completely over her made Rachel's heart expand and entire body relax. She could feel the girl's semi-hard erection pressed against her swollen folds, powerful thighs forcing her own open and slightly calloused fingers tangling in her hair and running up and down possessively over her ribs.

Rachel shuddered, hips rolling up, and a small whimper escaped her lips as the movement caused her clit to brush up against the thick penis resting against her, now dampening, pussy. "S-Santana…" The name was more of a husky sigh; Rachel's skin, already warm from the bath, starting to feel as though it was on fire all over again.

There was just something about when Santana laid completely on top of her, pressing her weight down, her athletic build so much larger and stronger than Rachel's own, that never ceased to make the singer and actress quiver from the inside out. It was a mixture of anticipation and complete submission, the feeling of 100% security and being thoroughly controlled. And, as she felt the girl's dick grow thicker, become harder and more rigid against her, the slight tremor through her body became a full on shudder, back arching slightly.

"_San_," Rachel whimpered, pleading softly with her words and her hips.

**Rachel whimpering her name like that stroked the fire that was burning in Santana's body and she kissed her hard as she reached between them to stroke herself. When they were together like this, with Rachel completely trapped under her body, the petite girl seemed impossible in an amazing way. Rachel was so strong, strong of mind and soul, but under Santana she felt so fragile, so delicate that the wave of protectiveness and possessiveness that surged through her body never failed to render her breathless. **

**Moving into Rachel's tight pussy was second nature to Santana, like coming home in a way, and then, as she slipped easily into her girlfriend she sighed. She was going to miss a lot of things over the next few years, and being in Rachel in exactly this way was just one of them. "Fuck," she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed and her head falling to Rachel's shoulder to possessively bite at the soft flesh of her neck. Her pace was slow and gentle, but every time she bottomed out in the girl trapped under her body it felt like lightning was striking her body. **

Rachel sucked in breath harshly as Santana entered her, legs falling open completely before wrapping around the Latina's waist, hands clinging to broad shoulders and head falling back to the mattress as she mewled and whimpered under the strong, slow thrusts of her girlfriend. Each time Santana drew out made Rachel whine, and every roll of Santana's hips in made her cry out as she began to pant, her pussy clenching around the other girl's dick greedily.

"T-talk" Rachel begged, head already beginning to spin with the slow burn of friction between their two bodies.

**Santana's voice was thick and raspy as she began whispering into Rachel's ear, gasping every time the girl's inner muscles clamped down hard on her cock. "What do you want me to say?" She teased huskily, wrapping her teeth around the girl's ear lobe. "Do you want to hear how much I love fucking you like this?" Rachel whimpered under her and Santana's smiled into the girl's neck. "I do, you know? But it's not just because I know I'm going to end up cumming so hard I'll see fucking stars. It's because I love you, and when I fuck you like this, I own you. You're mine, and I can go soft like this, or I can bend you over the hood of my car, and you'll be begging for my cock either way. Because you know that no one can make you feel like this, no one but me." Santana punctuated her words with sharp downwards thrusts that made her eyes roll back in her head and her body twitch with anticipation. Rachel felt to tiny under her, and every shiver of the girl's body brought Santana closer to her climax. **

"Just- Y- You-" Rachel squeaked out, her body absolutely trembling with each thrust, her heightening arousal and pleasure shooting through her with every thrust, sending her closer and closer to the edge. She was already still sensitive from the rough fuck in the garage, her clit and inner muscles feeling as though they could barely take anymore. The bits of pain mixed in with the mounting pleasure, though, and everything was multiplied by the simple, easy show of force that Santana showed when she lifted herself up more fully onto her forearms and began to thrust hard and relentlessly.

It felt like the breath was forced out of her lungs every time she felt the head of Santana's dick hit just off from her cervix, and soon Rachel's own hips could only sloppily try to keep up, being forced down hard back to the mattress every time Santana's own, stronger hips slammed downwards against them. The singer's body was completely at the mercy of her girlfriend's, and she could feel every muscle twitch and slide against her softer body, unyielding in their force.

"C-close- Santana-" Her whimpers became more desperate, more breathless, and moments later Rachel was cumming, almost painfully hard. Her body locked up, inner muscles clamping down almost uselessly against the thick cock ramming up against them. Rachel couldn't even moan; her jaw simply went slack and eyes rolled back as her body was moved and shaken with the power behind Santana's thrusts, unable to fight back in the slightest bit.

"**Fuck," Santana groaned, the feeling of Rachel's pussy tightening around her dick feeling like heaven on earth. The Latina's teeth dug into singer's neck roughly and she rammed forwards, digging her knees into the mattress, and rutting into Rachel like she was possessed. Her girlfriend's body was motionless beneath her own, moving only when Santana moved, yielding to her powerful thrusts. The arms and legs that had been wrapped around her body fell away and Santana's own arms instantly moved down, tightening under Rachel's unresponsive body to keep the angle Santana wanted. **

"**Fucking take it it," she growled hoarsely, as her balls began to twitch and jerk. The Latina's vision blurred as she slammed down one last time, hard enough to slam her bed frame against the wall like a sledgehammer. And then she was cumming. Long, thick ropes that filled Rachel up and ran down the sides of her dick. When the last tremor shook Santana's body, her whole body tensed and then she collapsed on her girlfriend's body, panting hard and kissing every inch of flushed skin she could reach. **

Rachel's chest heaved for air as she slowly came down from her orgasm. Her eyes felt heavy, along with the rest of her body, again. But this time, it was a full, settled and sated heaviness, with the just the slightest bits of soreness. She knew that later her legs, and between them, would be much, much more aching, but for now, with Santana's body heavy on her own, Rachel simply felt… grounded.

With a deep sigh, Rachel felt her body melt back into the mattress, giving in to Santana's weight, and sleep began to seep into her, slowly but surely.

Her pussy twitched a bit, Santana's softening cock still buried inside of her, and it made the singer feel all the more anchored and owned. Her arms fell to the bed, head lolled to the side, and with another wide, wide yawn, Rachel found herself slipping away into unconsciousness.

**Santana felt warm and comfortable atop her girlfriend and she also felt very, very tired. Running on fumes she moved her arms, putting more of her weight on them then before. She had no intention of pulling out of her girlfriend, content to sleep buried to the hilt in Rachel's pussy for the rest of the night. Yawning she carefully grabbed a blanket and pulled it over their bodies. "Love you Rachel," she mumbled, as sleep overtook her as well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana and Rachel have a little fun in the Cheerio's locker room.**

* * *

**Santana walked down the hallway of McKinley High with a pleased smirk on her face. It was nearing the end of the day, she would be spending the ENTIRE weekend with her girlfriend doing absolutely depraved things to the girl, and said girlfriend had just texted her, asking her to meet her in front of the locker rooms. All in all, things were looking pretty damn great at the moment. **

**Humming a tune to herself she turned the hallway and spotted Rachel looking ancily up and down the hall. Instantly the kickboxer's eyes narrowed predatorily as she took in her girlfriend's flushed face and darkened eyes. "Hey Love, you broke your 'no texting in school' rule, so it must be extremely important right?" Santana teased stepping up the girl and hugging her, palming her ass under her skirt for a second even. **

"Shhhhhhhh. Usually I would enjoy the teasing banter, but our time is limited. Come on." Without another word, Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her into the locker rooms. Except she kept going, right up to the entrance for the Cheerios lockers. She tested the door, grinning as she found it unlocked- just as Brittany had promised it would be.

Ignoring Santana's attempt at questioning, she continued to drag her girlfriend by the hand, looking at the locker numbers as she went down the row, then made a little "Yay!" when she found the right one. She pushed Santana against the locker, a small smirk on her lips, and slid down to her knees, looking up at the girl as she easily undid the belt of her designer jeans. "Before you say a word, this is Quinn's locker. And I'd very much like to suck you off against it, dear."

"**Fuck yes," Santana moaned, her head falling back against the Head Cheerio's locker with a very amused smile on her face. Last week had been Rachel's birthday, and one of Santana's presents to her girlfriend had been a week of unlimited access to Santana's body. She was very glad the girl was making use of the present. Really, very glad. "Hmm well it is lady's choice this week," Santana said, winking at the girl as she felt her small hand slip into her panties and wrap around her dick. **

Giggling, Rachel slowly slipped Santana's panties down to her midthighs, pressing soft kisses to the hardening dick and nuzzling it, licking the head here and there as she stroked up and down the thick length. It didn't take long for Santana to get completely hard, all 7 and a half inches of thick, thick cock standing at attention less than an inch from Rachel's red lips.

"God… Your cock is incredible… Almost as incredible as the rest of you." Keeping eye contact, because she knew how much Santana loved it, Rachel opened wide, curled her lips over her teeth, and slowly began to take the dick completely into her mouth and down her throat. When her nose touched Santana's pelvis, she hummed, eyes closing in pleasure.

**Santana sighed happily as she stared down at her girlfriend deep throating her like a champ, one hand went to her abs to pull up her shirt, and the other hand gently tangled itself in the brunettes silky hair. "Mmm god you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth," she mused, smiling down at her girlfriend. "And man do I love the location too. You know that bitch was staring at your ass today? She looked like she was gonna wet herself when she saw me watching her. Stupid girl." **

**Santana chuckled, shaking her head and closing her eyes, her head falling back against the cool locker as Rachel bobbed up and down on her dick, her hot mouth feeling like heaven. "Fuck you're so good at that, pet. Keep sucking like that and maybe we'll make this a bi-monthly thing if you make me cum hard enough," she murmured when Rachel began tonguing the sensitive skin around the head of dick and a petite hand wrapped around her heavy, smooth ball sack, fondling them gently. **

_That _was definitely good motivation. Being guaranteed to go down on Santana at least twice a month? Rachel moaned.

With renewed vigor, the singer began to bob up and down a little faster, working her throat expertly and massaging Santana's cock in her throat. She continued to gently roll the heavy balls in her hand, whilst her other scratched light red trails up and down the Latina's muscular thighs.

**Santana watched the girl work with darkened eyes, her body twitching and jerking every time Rachel's throat constricted around the head of her cock. "So good," she groaned, scratching Rachel's scalp and chuckling at the shiver it gave the girl. **

**The Latina was just starting to debate the merits of fucking her over the nearest bench or taking her right there, when she heard the dead bolt of the locker room door slide open. "Shit," she huffed, buttoning her pants up and pulling Rachel up off the floor and into the first door she could find. Blindly, she waved her hand in the air until she found a cord and pulled it, illuminating the supply closet the were in. The unused one from the looks of it. Holding a finger up to her lips and winking at her girlfriend, the Latina pressed her ear to the door and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was just the Cheerios coming in early, and not Sue Sylvester. Last time she had caught Santana and Rachel fucking on school campus the woman had made her run laps with a twenty pound dumbbell over her head. **

**Suddenly a familiar voice filled her ears and Santana's smile became downright deadly. "Alright girls, just because we're not on the field doesn't mean practice is over. Sue ordered me to run you through stations in here until the rain lets up. So push ups now," Quinn Fabray yelled out from exactly outside of the door they were behind. **

**Eyes lighting up with devious glee, Santana turned to her girlfriend and chuckled, her smile leachorous. Without a word she motioned to the door. **

Rachel's eyes went wide, and she went into "communicate silently with my girlfriend" mode, lips persing as she made various hand motions that essentially meant 'absolutely NOT' and 'Sue will KILL us'.

**Santana's eyes narrowed at her girlfriend and she stood up tall and straight, seemingly towering over her with her muscular frame in the cramped closet. Setting her jaw she looked once more at the door and back to her girlfriend, her eyes clearly saying 'now or you will regret it later'.**

Letting out a quiet whine, face contorting to a 'Santanaaaa' sort of look, eyes looking up at the ceiling and shoulders rising as her palms were held up, elbows at her side.

**Santana growled, stepping forwards and wrapping her toned arms around the girl's petite frame, holding her in place. "Stop acting like you don't want my cock buried so deep in your pussy you can feel it in your stomach, or you won't get to even look at it for a month, Rachel. Now be my good little slut and get against the door," the Latina whispered, her voice steely. **

Pouting, Rachel looked up at Santana, biting her lip. "Santana…" she whined quietly. "I don't want you to get in trouble again. You were really, really sore when caught us last time and it was my fault. I felt really bad…" admitted the smaller girl, hands playing with the athlete's shirt, a little anxious.

**Santana sighed, loosening her grip on the shorter girl and brushing her lips over her cheek gently. "Shhh Love," Santana murmured, rubbing the girl's back and softly rocking their hips together. "If Sue sent the Cheerios in here and put Quinn in charge then she's probably headed off into her office to plan Schue's death or something. And even if she did pop in I'd gladly take a punishment to be with you, hands down. But if you really don't want to we'll just chill or play rock, paper, scissors or something till they leave, okay?" the soccer captain whispered soothingly, playfully nipping at her girlfriend's jaw. **

Biting her lip again, this time in thought, Rachel sighed quietly, then made her decision. She leaned up, hands pulling Santana down by the lapels of her leather jacket and into a kiss, keeping it short but sweet before pulling away an inch or so. "You're wonderful, and I love you. If you can make sure I'm not too loud like last time, we're definitely doing this. _However_, I'm requesting a minor change in the plan." Trailing her hands back down until they were over Santana's own, she guided them to her skirt covered ass, smiling mischievously. "I'd prefer you take me from behind… Yes?"

**Santana's eyes lit up mischievously and she smiled widely, seeing no more doubt or hesitation in the girl's eyes. From behind sounded amazing, especially considering where Quinn's eyes had been earlier in the day. "Well it is your week after all," the Latina said, thrusting her hips forwards hard and rubbing her hard on on Rachel's stomach. Forcefully Santana pushed the singer back, pressing her against the door and forcing her tongue into her mouth, tasting her deeply as Quinn shouted out numbers on the other side of the door. Reaching down she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down, her dick springing out and slapping against Rachel's stomach, leaving a shiny string of precum on her shirt. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, sloppy and dominating, and Santana felt her dick twitch at the mewls passing from Rachel's mouth to hers. **

With a hard shiver, Rachel spread her legs, allowing Santana's hips to between against her own easily, and then propped a leg up and over the girl's hip. They wouldn't be in this position long, but feeling the thick bulge, press so perfectly against her clit was just…

"Oh- God-" Rachel whimpered, then clamped her mouth shut quickly, but it was clear she was struggling to not make too much sound. She was vocal, always. Especially when-

"FUCK" she hissed, a little too loud, biting down on her bottom lip hard and nearly sobbing with need.

"**Hmm," Santana teased backing up and grinning, "I think we're gonna have to get creative to keep you quiet." **

**Smirking she pulled down her girlfriend's panties, biting her lip to hold back her own moan at how wet they were. "Jesus, all that from sucking my cock?" She chuckled, pushing back into Rachel and running the soaked underwear up her body. Lewdly, the Latina ran them across the singer's lips, her smile growing larger when Rachel's eyes opened wide in understanding. "Open your mouth, Rachel," she ordered. When the brunettes jaw shakily lowered, Santana's nostrils flared and she pushed the sodden material in her mouth. **

"**Good girl," she hummed reaching down and flipping up the girl's skirt, her fingers running sloppily through her pussy, collecting her arousal and then reaching further back to smear it along the puckered ring of tight muscles. Her eyes darkened dramatically when she pushed two fingers into her girlfriend's ass, making her twitch and release a muffled moan. Without a word she turned the petite girl's body around, pushing her roughly up against the door and holding her there with one arm over her back as she started finger fucking her anally, stretching her out.**

Rachel huffed against her makeshift gag, panting as her eyes shut tightly, trying to control her movements, mouth, and keep from flexing her anal muscles too much against Santana. It would make it that much harder to take her girlfriend's dick if she didn't relax properly.

When she felt Santana push a third finger into her, she let out a muffled, relieved moan. Three meant that she was ready, and that Santana would finally start to fuck her.

Not that Rachel could cum just from anal, but it felt _so good_, and, if she was lucky, Santana would abuse her clit until they both hit their climaxes…

With a small whine, Rachel pushed her ass back against the soccer star, spreading her legs out wider and pleading with her whole body for the girl to take her properly, right as she felt Quinn lean against the door, the cheer captain's voice that much clearer.

**Watching her fingers slipping in and out of Rachel's ass always brought on the same reaction from Santana. Her eyes glazed over a bit, her breathing became erratic, and her cock became painfully hard, and this time was no exception. The near daze she was in was broken when the girl began to rotate her hips back, whining pitifully, as Quinn's voice became louder. "Fuck," Santana groaned, reaching down and gathering wetness for Rachel's pussy to smear around her cock. **

**Carefully, Santana pushed Rachel harder against the door and lined up her cock, sinking in an inch and holding the position so Rachel could get used to her for a moment. When the girl's body relaxed again the Latina's stepped forwards, watching intently as inch after inch of her dick disappeared into her girlfriend's ass. "So fucking tight," the Latina husked, her cock being squeezed almost painfully tight right up to her balls. **

**Rolling her head back she pulled out, and sunk back in, biting her lip to keep from moaning loudly. Soon the Latina's hips began to jerk forwards rhythmically and beads of sweat broke out across her forehead. Rachel's muffled moans became louder and Santana leaned forwards, pressing their bodies together as one hand snaked around the singer's petite body to wrap around her neck. "Shhh Love," she husked, tightening her hand enough to feel the thrum of Rachel's pulse against her fingers. **

The small singer nearly melted right there, eyes almost rolling back in her head as her body went limp, only able to remain upright due to her locked knees and Santana pressing against her hard to the door. Her heart hammered in her chest, pulse quickening for a moment, then slowing down as she sunk into a more submissive state, letting Santana make full use of her body.

Her pussy fluttered, arousal dripping down her thighs, and the wet, lewd sounds of Santana's dick thrusting in and out of her tight asshole, stretching it out to what felt like Rachel's limits. She could feel the athlete's heavy balls slap against her sopping pussy, and her nails dug into the door, toes curling as Santana increased the power behind her thrusts and nearly lifted Rachel off her feet.

From the other side of the door, Rachel could hear Quinn counting off some drill or another, and it didn't take long for her to realize that Santana was following the count. The knowledge made her clench both holes tightly, barely suppressing a moan.

**Santana chuckled harshly when Rachel clamped down on her dick. "I was wondering when you would catch that, Pet," she whispered, pulling back Rachel's head so she could whisper into her ear. "You fucking love this don't you? Being just a few inches away from that bitch while I'm pounding into your body," the Latina rasped into her girlfriend's ear, her teeth grazing the soft flesh. **

"**I could fuck you in here as long as I want. I could cum in your ass over and over again and you would take it like a good little slut. Fuck I could go for hours without letting you cum and you love it because only I can do that for you, only I can use your body so good you beg for it." Santana voice was hoarse and at the same time steely in her taunting. She punctuated every word with a thrust, matching Quinn's voice as the blonde counted outside of the door. **

**The door shifted as Quinn moved to lean more fully against it, and Santana's teeth closed down hard on Rachel's shoulder when a little thump told her Rachel's forehead was leaning right at the exact spot Quinn's was. Her eyes slammed shut, and she began sucking at Rachel's neck, bruising it harshly. "Mine," she growled against the darkened flesh, pushing the hand not tightening around Rachel's throat up her skirt to pinch her clit possessively. Rachel whimpered and Santana started rutting up into her, bringing the shorter girl to her tiptoes with every thrust. "Soon," she said before biting down on her shoulder again. **

Rachel was nearly scrambling against the door, utterly dependent on Santana to stay standing, whilst being forced off her feet with every thrust, Santana's cock hitting so deep that Rachel swore she felt it up in her throat. Saliva dribbled down her chin, her eyes completely glazed over, twitching every so often as her face contorted in agony and pleasure.

Her clit throbbed, and each time she felt calloused fingers pinch hard Rachel jerked. Every time her little clit was pulled or twisted, she nearly screamed.

Before long the smaller girl couldn't tell the difference between either sensations, her body wracked with endorphins and sweat sliding down her back and neck. She was sure her thighs were glistening with her wetness, as well.

Then she heard Quinn start yelling out "Faster you sorry excuses for Cheerios!" and just like that, Santana was smirking into her bruised neck, and thrusting exactly like the blonde was demanding. Breaths erratic and body flushed completely, Rachel couldn't do anything but hold on desperately for the hard ride.

**Santana's heart was beating in her throat as she pounded into her girlfriend's petite body so hard she knew there would be bruises on more than just her shoulder. Sweat was rolling down her back now, and her face was contorted into an aggressive snarl as she covered Rachel's exposed flesh with bruises. **

**Her balls twitched and jerked, and bit down hard to keep from cumming. She wanted to wreck Rachel. Adrenaline coursed through her body as the Latina widened her stance, tightened her powerful leg muscles, and began thrusting up into Rachel fast enough, and hard enough, to lift her off of the floor with each and every one. **

"**I am going to ruin your ass Rachel," she panted, beginning to rub the girl's swollen clit in tight, calculated circles. "I'm going to fucking wreck it. You'll ache for days and the next time Quinn looks at your ass, or even looks at you, all you'll be able to think about it me fucking you right behind her, right here and now in this closet like the little fucktoy slut you are. I'm going to fill your ass with so much cum it'll be dripping down your thighs for days, and when we walk out of here, you're gonna bend over like a good, little nasty girl and smear it across Quinn Fabray's locker for me so she can smell it like a bitch in heat." **

**Santana's thrusts became even harder, pushing in deeper, until Rachel was releasing guttural, almost painful sounding moans from deep in her chest. "I own this ass, and your pussy, and every other inch of your body. I can fuck them whenever, wherever I want and you'll take it like a good little girl, because you and I both know that no one could ever make you feel like this," Santana muttered possessively as her stomach knotted, and her orgasm built up explosively. "Now fucking cum like a whore and thank me while you're doing it," the kickboxer snarled, biting down on her neck as she began to shoot rope after rope of cum into her bowels. **

It was with a low, desperate and muffled whine that Rachel came, so hard that her body completely gave out, collapsing against the door as every single muscle in her twisted tightly, then snapped, making her chest arch up sharply and her head fell back, then forward against the door with a small thump.

Her pussy was flooded with her release, the sweet, musky smell of arousal filling the air as it ran down her thighs in small streams, mixing with sweat.

Even when her own orgasm began to slow she could still feel Santana cumming inside of her, and she was helpless to do anything but try not to pass out or fall over as the hot, sticky cum filled her up; even her stomach feeling as though it was being filled up.

Finally, when she was somewhat aware of Santana's body collapsing against her own, feet finally back on the floor as her girlfriend's thighs relaxed against her ass, Rachel mewled tiredly, right as she heard Quinn order the Cheerios to hit the showers and get out of her sight.

Rachel panted hard, dizzy from lack of air and the intensity of the orgasm, her nostrils flared as they tried taking in the oxygen she so desperately needed, but was having trouble getting due to the panties still filling up her mouth.

**Vision blurry, Santana sagged against Rachel's small body, pushing her against the door as she tried to regain her senses. Cum and sweat dripped down her trembling legs, mixing on the floor with Rachel's release and flooding the closet with their scent. **

**The Latina blinked and sighed, shaking her head as she came down from her high. It was then she realized that Rachel was struggling and she quickly reached up to remove the ruined panties from her girlfriend's mouth, pocketing them, and nuzzling the singer's neck as she took in gulps of oxygen. "Slow down Love, follow my breathing" she murmured, wrapping her arms around Rachel and pulling her away from the door. **

**Soothingly, she rubbed her girlfriend's stomach, breathing in deep against the girl's back until she was no longer gasping for breath. Then, carefully she pulled out of Rachel's ass, licking her lips as she watched a sticky mess of cum squeeze out of her stretched hole. **

Rachel felt exhausted, her legs quivering as the adrenaline slowly ran its course, leaving her body sore and tired.

The two waited in the closet for nearly 20 minutes, listening to the Cheerios leave, but it wasn't until another five minutes, when they were sure that not a sound was to be heard, that Rachel felt Santana lift off of her, though thankfully keeping an arm around her waist.

Slightly recovered, at least enough until they could get home and relax, Rachel still leaned back and turned her head into Santana's neck, pressing a soft kiss there. "Thank you, ma'am," she husked, voice thick with contentment and weariness. "Take me home now, please?"

**Santana nodded against her girlfriend's lips and smiled. "You're very welcome Love," she said. After tucking herself back into her jeans, she pulled off her over shirt and used it to wipe Rachel's legs. After fixing the girl's skirt she moved in front of her and cracked opened the door, making sure there weren't any stray Cheerios hanging around. Seeing an empty locker room she turned back and put an arm around Rachel, helping to hold her up as they walked through the deserted room. **

**Santana chuckled when they passed Quinn's locker and ran her soiled shirt across it, smirking when it left the surface shiny in it's wake. As the couple exited the building, Santana still partially holding up her girlfriend, she admired the bruises on the girl's neck. They were something she definitely didn't mind Quinn staring at.**

* * *

It was evening, and Rachel sat between Santana's spread legs, softly sucking at the girl's cock, eyes closed and expression that of contentment.

When they had arrived home, they had showered, then slept for nearly two hours, Rachel using her girlfriend as a human pillow. Afterwards it had been homework while eating dinner, and then Santana sitting down on the couch, undoing the snap on her boxers, and telling Rachel to enjoy.

The petite brunette hadn't hesitated. Though she was too worn out for any significant level of sex, just being allowed to go down on the Latina was more than enough. And really, it was actually rather relaxing; Santana watching TV while petting her hair, only having to focus on the cock in her throat and nothing else at all.

Now though, Rachel could feel Santana getting close to her orgasm. Having been slowly sucking on the girl's dick for nearly an hour, the singer wasn't surprised at all. As the thickness expanded, Rachel drew up, leaving only the large head in past her lips, and moaned softly as she felt the first few ropes of cum shoot into her mouth. She began swallowing steadily, though wasn't at all worried about what would happen if some if escaped. Her girlfriend had no problem with seeing her cum on Rachel's face or dripping down her lips, after all.

Eventually, Santana's hips stilled and her hand in Rachel's hair, having barely tightened at all, went back to slowly petting through the glossy strands. Rachel managed to clean the kickboxer's cock thoroughly, head already starting to droop, and just as she finished up, she yawned widely, leaned her against Santana's inner thigh, and was out like a light without a word.

**Santana loved moments like these. They gave her life and made all of the shitty things in the world seem obsolete. Nothing existed outside of her and Rachel. There was no school to worry about, no future to start planning for; it was just her and her girlfriend being together. The hard fuck in the closet was great sure, an experience that would undoubtedly always be burned into Santana's memories, but the kickboxer easily would have traded a dozen harsh fucks for an hour of this. **

**She watched Rachel as the girl worked, her eyes drifting from between her legs and back to the television intermittently. She studied her face, the look of pure contentment that stretched up on it whenever Santana moaned lowly or stroked her cheek, and she knew that she'd give anything asked of her if she could always be the one causing just that look. **

**Her orgasm built up slowly, like a smoldering fire starting in her stomach and spreading to every nerve ending in her body. When she came it was with a small grunt, and her body tensed up, her eyes not leaving the breath-taking sight of Rachel. **

**Afterwards she kept petting Rachel's hair, enjoying the peace and quiet around her until she could barely keep her eyes open. Carefully she got off the couch and picked up her girlfriend, cradling her to her chest as she turned off the lights and double checked the locks. When she got to her bedroom she gently laid the girl down and undressed them both before crawling in next to her and moving to lay on top of Rachel, and with a happy sigh she was out for the night as well. **


End file.
